Dark Hearts
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: The villains team up with a mysterious girl to take Zane's power source, absorb its powers and turn Ninjago into a wasteland of darkness! Will Zane become the cause for Ninjago's doom? Or will an unexpected hero rise to the occasion? WARNING! Includes blood, hypnotism, censored cursing, kidnapping, blackmail, cliffhangers, PIXANE, Jaya, and way too much crazy sh*t! IT WILL BE EPIC!
1. Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later

_Welcome readers (new and old) to the sequel to Corrupted! If you haven't read Corrupted already, then read it before this, because this story won't make sense if you don't. This story is also going to include my first OC! Don't worry, there's no Ninja x OC, promise. Anyway, review and ENJOY!_

 _Two weeks after Clouse went to prison..._

"Zane, this has happened before," Nya said, "And I'm going to say the same thing. Are you sure you want to do this?" Zane nodded. Nya sighed and gently took out half of Zane's power source and put it in PIXAL's newly built body.

Jay, Nya and Zane had been working on PIXAL's body for about two weeks now. They couldn't find any new power source, so Zane told Nya to use his.

"Come on..." Zane muttered. PIXAL's body twitched slightly. then opened it's eyes and sat up. She looked at Zane.

"Zane?" PIXAL said. He smiled.

"It worked!" Jay yelled. Kai staggered into the room and saw PIXAL.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank that juice." Kai mumbled, "Now I'm seeing things."

"She's really there, Kai." Nya said.

"Didn't I tell you that wasn't juice?" Zane said. Kai tried to run out of the room, but ran into a wall instead. He stumbled out of the room and Zane sighed.

PIXAL looked at her hands in disbelief.

"How did you..." PIXAL looked at Zane and saw his half-heart.

"Is anyone else feeling deja-vu?" PIXAL said. "Because this has happened before." Cole walked into the room.

"Zane, Kai drank the...whoa." Cole said, staring at PIXAL. Lloyd walked in, carrying an empty bottle.

"What exactly is this stuff, because...HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IS PIXAL DOING THERE?!" She smiled as Zane explained everything that had happened.

"Oh, so that's why you three kept making those noises in the middle of the night." Lloyd. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"What noises?" Jay said. "We've been working in my lab. It's soundproof." Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but shut it before he said anything.

"Must have been my imagination." Lloyd muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

Clouse and the figure had watched the whole PIXAL scene unfold from a window that Jay had installed to get rid of smoke. They were walking away when Clouse stopped.

"Spill it," Clouse said, "Who are you and what are you here for?"

The figure paused for a second, but turned around and reluctantly took off her hood. She was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she seemed to be the same age as PIXAL.

"I got saved by a girl?" Clouse said. "How pathetic." The girl tackled Clouse to the ground and brought a dagger out of her pocket.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl," she hissed, bringing the dagger up to Clouse's throat, "There's more to me than you think."

She got off of Clouse and he slowly sat up.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Clouse asked.

"Sarah." she mumbled dismissively. "Look, do you want to know the reason why you're here, or not?" Clouse hesitantly nodded. Sarah clapped twice and Sensei Yang appeared out of thin air. Clouse almost fell over in shock.

"So you're the infamous Clouse." Sensei Yang said, "We have a plan to destroy the ninja once and for all." Clouse raised his eyebrows when he heard that.

"Really?" Clouse said. Sarah brought out a map from her pocket, unfolded it and pointed to Kryptarium Prison.

"There are four villains called Samukai, General Kozu, Pythor and General Cryptor, and they're all on lockdown in Kryptarium Prison. We're going to need their help first." Sarah said.

"As for the ninja, we don't want to kill them...yet." Sensei Yang said, "But just in case they arrive, Sarah will take care of them with her powers."

Clouse, Sensei Yang and Sarah ran in the direction of the prison. As they ran, Sarah looked back through the window, looking at PIXAL and Zane.

 _I wonder,_ Sarah thought, _If she's going to recognise me after all these years..._

 _So that's the end of Chapter 1! Review, follow and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, tell me if you liked it or not!_


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies

_Second Chapter! Don't worry, it's not about cookies. Well, not completely. Review, follow and enjoy!_

Zane woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm. Fire! Zane ran to the kitchen and saw Cole and Jay. Cole was wearing an orange apron and holding a pan of charred cookies while Jay was fanning at them desperately with a tea towel. Smoke was going everywhere.

Zane coughed and blasted the cookies with ice. They froze solid and stopped smoking. It was only when the smoke cleared did Zane really see the mess that the two ninja had made. Cookie dough was all over the walls, floors, cupboards and ninjas.

The two looked at Zane. He wasn't a happy camper. Jay pointed at Cole.

"Umm...we were hungry." Cole stammered, "So we made cookies. But we were really hungry, so we turned up the heat to make them cook faster." Zane stared at the oven, which he hadn't noticed was on fire as well. He quickly blasted the oven, covering it with a thick layer of ice.

Kai and Nya both ran into the room, having a tug of war with a bottle of wine. They suddenly stopped and stared at the demolished kitchen, the frozen oven and Cole holding the pan of frozen cookies. Kai facepalmed.

"WHAT THE DUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Nya yelled. PIXAL walked into the room and saw the mess.

"Zane? What's happened in here?" PIXAL asked.

"It's a long story." Zane said, smiling. Nya walked to the fridge and opened the door. She took out a huge bowl, scowling. Upon looking into the bowl, Zane saw that it was empty.

"COLE! JAY! YOU USED THE COOKIE DOUGH THAT I ALREADY MADE?! IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT TO MAKE IT!" Nya yelled.

"Well, we did make some of our own..." Jay chuckled nervously. Nya rubbed her temples.

"Why does this always have to happen when Sensei is gone?" Nya muttered, "I regret telling him to go back to the mountains with Misako because _someone_ put on weird necklaces that came in in the mail and interrupted them..."

"In my defense, they all put the necklaces on too!" Cole said, pointing to Jay, Kai and Lloyd, who had just walked in.

"Whatever." Nya sighed. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Zane.

"Zane, can you buy some more ingredients?" Nya asked. Zane turned to leave.

"Can I come? I've never been to the marketplace." PIXAL said. Zane nodded, held PIXAL's hand and they both walked out of the door.

Jay looked at them, then at Nya.

"Nya, do you think nindroids make better couples than humans?" Jay asked.

Zane and PIXAL walked to the marketplace in Jamanikai Village. Once they got there, Zane tore the list in half and handed one half to PIXAL.

"I'll get these ingredients and you can get these ones. It'll be easier if we split up. Let's meet back here in twenty minutes." PIXAL nodded, smiled and walked away.

Before they had reached the market, Zane had given PIXAL a map to show her around, since she had never been there before. Reading the map, PIXAL turned a corner and found a confectionary stall. She was halfway into buying a bag of chocolate chips when a large commotion that was going on at a weapons stall near her caught her attention.

Clouse, Sensei Yang and a hooded girl she had never seen before were robbing the stall. The manager was being held at gun-point by the girl while the other two picked out katanas and other weapons and stuffed them into a bag. At this point, PIXAL had to trust her instincts.

"Stop! Thieves!" PIXAL yelled, grabbing her dagger and charging at the trio. Clouse and Sensei Yang saw PIXAL, grabbed the bag and ran as fast as they could. However, Sarah stood her ground. PIXAL tackled her and ripped off her hood.

"Who are you?" PIXAL murmured. Sarah grinned and kicked PIXAL off of her.

It had been half an hour and PIXAL still wasn't there. Zane looked around and saw a large crowd that had gathered. He ran to the front of the crowd, pushing through the people, and saw the two girls.

"PIXAL!" Zane exclaimed. Sarah grinned and dropped PIXAL. She brought out her flute and started to play. As soon as the notes were heard, Zane found it impossible to move. He tried to say something, but he couldn't talk either. Sarah walked towards Zane, but something stopped her.

"You leave him alone." PIXAL hissed. Sarah looked at PIXAL and shrugged. She stopped playing and ran off into the crowd, disappearing.

Zane ran to PIXAL, who was staring off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked. PIXAL nodded. She looked at Zane.

"Zane, that day when Clouse went to prison, who took him?" PIXAL asked.

"The others told me it was Jay..." Zane said. Before he could finish, PIXAL ran off towards the dojo.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zane yelled, giving chase.

"I have to get answers, and there's only one person who can give them to me!" PIXAL yelled.

 _So...this chapter was more about PIXAL and Sarah than it was about cookies, but cookies were still in it, so why not? Anyway, that was chapter 2! Review and stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3: Say What?

_Chapter 3 is here! First, here are a few messages: I know I'm supposed to post a song, but I'm thinking of taking a break from the songwriting business and writing one-shots instead, because I want to try something new. Also, this story hasn't gotten many reviews, and I love to read you feedback! This chapter also has a lot of talking, bits of nonsense and alcohol references. But above all, enjoy Chapter 3!_

"Kai, drop the wine! NOW!" Nya yelled. Kai ran out of the room with the bottle, followed closely by Nya. Jay watched them run out of the room and sighed.

"How does Kai keep getting into the wine cabinet without being seen?" Lloyd asked. Cole shrugged.

PIXAL and Zane ran through the front door and burst into the kitchen. Kai ran back into the room, but Zane blasted his feet with ice, sending him hurtling towards the floor. Nya grabbed the wine bottle before it shattered.

"Thanks, Zane." Nya said. PIXAL looked at Jay.

"Jay, can I speak to you for a second?" PIXAL said. Jay nodded and they both walked out of the room, into the lounge room. Zane looked at Kai on the floor, then at Nya as she put the bottle onto the kitchen counter.

"What's up with him?" Zane asked.

"Oh, you know how Kai drank the 'juice' from the wine cabinet?" Nya said,"Well, turns out the stuff upgraded his fire powers. Now he's trying to drink some more and see how far his powers will upgrade. So, did you get the ingredients?"

"About that..." Zane trailed off as Kai melted the ice beneath his feet. He quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Oh, for Wu's sake!" Nya groaned. "Kai! Come back here right now!" She gave chase.

"Remind me to install a lock on that cabinet!" Nya called out.

PIXAL and Jay sat down on a couch. They waited for a few minutes, awkwardly, until PIXAL cleared her throat.

"Jay, did you take Clouse to prison two weeks ago?" she asked. Jay paused, sighed and began to talk.

"Well, yeah, but something about that's been bothering me..." Jay said, "You see, when I was bringing him there, something weird happened. One minute I was dragging Clouse to the front gates of the prison, the next he was gone and I knew that he was in. Well, I was in a kind of daze, so I thought he was in..." PIXAL was confused by what Jay had said.

"Do you remember anything strange or out of the ordinary that happened while you were there?" PIXAL said. Jay tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, jus before Clouse disappeared, I heard something..." Jay said. PIXAL raised her eyebrows.

"What did you hear?" PIXAL interrupted.

"I swear it was someone playing the flute." Jay said. PIXAL bit her lip. Something was definitely wrong.

"Thank you for your information, Jay." PIXAL said, bowing. She stood up and ran out of the room, almost colliding into Kai. Kai ran past PIXAL, followed closely by Nya and lastly Zane.

"Jay, STOP KAI!" Nya yelled. As Kai ran past him, Jay charged up his fist and electrocuted Kai, causing him to fall onto the floor unconscious. Jay grabbed the bottle and handed it to Nya, who was glaring at him.

"What?" Jay said.

PIXAL walked back into the kitchen, where Cole was washing dishes and Lloyd was eating some chocolate he found in the fridge.

"Excuse me?" PIXAL said. No one answered her. She sighed and walked out of the room. She walked to her own room (used to be a craft room) and sat down on her bed. Then she remembered opened a drawer in her bedside table and took out an extra dagger. Then she creeped out of the room and ran out the back door.

Something weird was going on, and PIXAL was going to find out what.

Meanwhile, the three villains spread a building plan over a table. The building plan was of Kryptarium prison.

"I swiped this from a guard." Sensei Yang said. He pointed to four of the cells.

"These are the cells that the others are being held in." Sensei Yang explained, "If we bust them out, we can continue our real plan with a bigger advantage."

"What do you mean?" Clouse said.

"The ninja will all have someone suitable to fight." Sensei Yang said, "Kai fights Clouse, Cole fights me, Lloyd fights General Kozu, Jay fights Pythor, Nya fights Samukai and Zane gets General Cryptor."

"As for me?" Sarah asked. Sensei Yang grinned.

"You'll get PIXAL." Sensei Yang said. Sarah raised her eyebrows, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Right," Clouse said, "Let's get to work."

 _There are still a lot of unanswered question, but they will all be solved!...in the next chapter! Stay tuned, review and stay cattastic!_


	4. Chapter 4: Breakout

_Chapter 4! Just one message: Cole is a ghost in this story, so I made a mistake when I said he was washing dishes. Forget I_ _wrote that, OK? Review and enjoy!_

PIXAL slowly crept out of the back door. Once she got out, she closed the door with a sigh, not realising someone was right behind her.

"PIXAL, where are you going?" Zane asked. PIXAL nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around to see Zane.

"Umm..." PIXAL stammered. Zane saw the weapons in PIXAL's pocket.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Zane said. PIXAL bit her lip and sighed.

"Something weird is going on." PIXAL said, "Jay has an excellent memory, but he couldn't remember whether he left Clouse in prison or not. Then there was the incident in the marketplace where the girl played the flute and you stopped moving and talking..."

"Incident? Flute? Girl?" Zane interrupted. PIXAL realised that he didn't remember.

"Never mind..." PIXAL said, "But I swear everything's connected. I saw Clouse with the girl in the marketplace, and they were with Sensei Yang. They were robbing a weapons stall." Zane's eyes grew wide.

"Sensei Yang?!" he exclaimed. PIXAL nodded. The true meaning of what PIXAL was saying was finally starting to sink in. Zane stayed silent for a while, but he eventually started to talk again.

"You're not going on your own." Zane said, "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." PIXAL shook her head.

"Zane, it's too dangerous." PIXAL said, "But if you want, we can try to convince the others to come with us, if you're that concerned." Zane nodded.

"I just hope they believe us..."PIXAL said.

1 hour later...

"I still think this has got to be the most unbelieveable story I've ever heard!" Jay yelled. Zane and PIXAL had managed to convince all the team except for Jay, who simply couldn't believe what they were saying. Now they were all riding their dragons to Kryptarium Prison.

"Why are we going to Kryptarium Prison anyway?" Lloyd yelled.

"We need to see if Clouse is really in a cell where he belongs." PIXAL called back.

Meanwhile, the three villains stood outside of the back door to Kryptarium Prison.

"Ladies first." Clouse said, waving his hand at the door.

"Age before beauty." Sarah sneered. Clouse sighed and blasted the door off of its hinges, knocking out the guards standing in front of it. The trio ran through the doorway and looked around. Sensei Yang spotted a control panel on the other side of the prison.

"Over there." Sensei Yang said, pointing to the panel. They all started to run towards the panel, but they were interrupted. Three guesses who by.

"NINJAGO!" the ninja yelled. They ran through the doorway, closely followed by PIXAL.

"What do you know?" Jay chuckled, "PIXAL was right!"

Before any real fighting could begin, Kai ran towards Sarah, his fists flaming.

"Kai, wait!" Zane yelled. "Think before you act!"

"Fiyaaah!" Kai yelled, throwing a punch at Sarah. However, she moved out of the way at the last second. Kai was going too fast, so he couldn't stop himself. He lost control and ran headfirst into the cell bars of General Cryptor.

"Foolish ninja!" General Cryptor retorted, "Stopped by bars. Pathetic!"

"Shut your metal mouth, Cryptor." Kai muttered.

Nya blasted water at Sensei Yang, but he disappeared before it hit him. Lloyd ducked an incoming ball of dark magic. Jay tried to kick Sarah in the head, but she grabbed his foot and threw him over her shoulder, causing him to land on the floor face first.

Sarah let go of Jay and pulled her flute out of her pocket, but PIXAL threw a dagger at her hand and the flute went flying. Sarah looked at PIXAL.

"Nice aim, but now you don't have a weapon." Sarah said. PIXAL drew her other dagger out of her pocket and charged at Sarah.

"Take this!" PIXAL yelled, swiping at Sarah and creating a deep gash in Sarah's cheek. PIXAL looked at the cut and gasped.

There were sparks flying out of Sarah's cheek.

"S.A.R.A.H." Sarah said. "Symbiotic Antagonistic Rebooted Anti-Assistant Humanoid."

 _I'm guessing a 'DUN DUN DUUUN' is in order. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace out!_


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters

_Wazzup, readers! When we last left off, the three villains were breaking the other villains out of jail and PIXAL found out Sarah was a robot. All will be revealed...or make you even more confused than you already are. Review and enjoy! One more thing...when I use asterisks I'm translating the speech of General Kozu._

PIXAL took a step back as Sarah picked up her flute and shoved it in her pocket.. It couldn't possibly be real...right?

"Are you...Zane's sister?" PIXAL asked. SARAH laughed.

"Me? Related to him?" SARAH scoffed, "Get real." PIXAL sighed and Zane scowled.

"However..." SARAH said. She rolled up her sleeve to show PIXAL a number 14 engraved into her wrist. PIXAL stared at it. It looked...really familiar.

"Where did you get that?" PIXAL asked. SARAH smiled.

"Why don't you ask your precious Daddy?" SARAH said, "You know, Cyrus?" PIXAL was getting more and more confused as she talked.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" SARAH exclaimed, "If you can't figure it out on your own, I'll just tell you! Didn't you have one of these numbers on your own wrist before you were rebuilt? Cyrus engraves the number into the robot's wrist to mark it as his own."

Right there and then, a lightbulb went off in PIXAL's head. It was true; she did have a number on her wrist. It was the number 15. But if SARAH had one, then that meant...no way.

"You..couldn't possibly be..." PIXAL said.

"I'm not Zane's sister," SARAH grinned, "I'm _your_ sister."

Jay had been watching the whole conversation that they were having, and he had caught every word.

"Ok, forget what I said before. _This_ is the most unbelieveable story I've ever heard!" Jay shouted, "PIXAL has a freaking evil robot sister that looks nothing like her! How is that even possible?!" PIXAL rolled her eyes and looked at SARAH.

To tell the truth, PIXAL was more fascinated by her sister than frightened. It looked like SARAH was built to fight, but it was something about her eyes that made her seem less threatening. There was a look in her eyes that made her look...sad.

PIXAL took a step forward...and Cole fell in front of her with a thud. He groaned and tried to stand up. PIXAL looked up in shock and saw Sensei Yang standing by the control panel.

"Too late, ninja!" Sensei Yang announced. He made his hand solid and pushed a big red button in the middle of the panel.

To the ninja's horror, every single cell door opened.

"Freedom at lasssst!" Pythor hissed, slithering out of his cell. General Kozu came out next, muttering something in his language.

"Oh...boy. This ain't good." Cole muttered as Samukai marched out of his cell, grinning.

Zane watched in terror as General Cryptor exited his cell. General Cryptor was looking straight at Zane.

"We have some unfinished business, nindroid." General Cryptor said. Zane gulped and took a cautionary step back.

Sensei Yang pressed another button and the security gate and entrance to the prison opened. Every single villain (including the other bad guys that were unintentionally released) started to race out the door.

The ninja tried their best to round up all the criminals.

"Son of a b****!" Kai yelled, pinning down a thief.

"Kai, what did I say about swearing?!" Nya exclaimed. She grabbed another robber and knocked him out. The ninja went on like this until there was a pile of unconscious bad guys on the floor.

"I think that's all of them." Lloyd mumbled, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Cole looked at the pile and groaned.

"It's not all of them." he said, "Four are missing, and the three who broke them out got away."

The villains had gathered in Clouse's secret base in the mountains.

"Thank you for releasing us." Samukai said, " Now I can have revenge on those infernal ninja."

"Actually, that's why we released you." Sensei Yang said. "We have the ultimate plan to take over Ninjago, but we'll need all your help."

"*What's the plan*?" General Kozu said. Sarah pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

"Before we broke you out, we went to a man who works with ancient artifacts." Sarah said, "To activate the spell, we need to get the purest substance in Ninjago. He gave us a picture of the person who possesses it."

Sarah opened the envelope and pulled a photo out of it. Every single villain stared at the person in the photo.

"Well, that just made things a lot more...interesssting..." Pythor muttered.

"Ok, so we know what to do." Clouse said, "Let's do this thing." Sarah threw the picture on the table and they all ran out.

The picture was of Zane.

 _OK, that's the backstory behind the summary. Now things can get serious. That means it'll start getting to the warnings in the summary, so be prepared. Stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Knife

_Here's Chapter 6! Anyway, no messages to day, just enjoy the chapter!_

The ninja and PIXAL were completely on edge. Every single notorious villain that they had ever faced had been released from prison, and that meant that they would have to fight them all over again.

Well, almost all of them were on edge.

"Guys, let's look on the bright side!" Jay laughed, "At least the Overlord didn't come back! Otherwise Zane would have to..."

"Don't say it." Zane muttered.

"There is no bright side to this, Jay." PIXAL said, "Don't you realise that every single bad guys that you have defeated are now on the loose? And do I need to mention that there's a 99.9999999% chance that they're all after our blood?!"

"Thanks for the nightmares, PIXAL." Lloyd mumbled.

"We need to act, and fast." Nya said, "Who knows what those guys are doing at the moment!"

Just then, the falcon flew through the window. Zane smiled as it flew onto his arm.

"The falcon knows." Zane said, "I sent him to find them." Jay grabbed the falcon and plugged a couple of wires into the back of its neck. He then pressed a few keys on his computer screen and a video appeared. It showed all the villains in Clouse's lair.

"I have bad memories of that place..." Kai said.

"You're telling me!" Zane said.

The villains were all sitting around a table, looking at something.

"Before we broke you out, we went to a man who works with ancient artifacts." Sarah said, "To activate the spell, we need to get the purest substance in Ninjago. He gave us a picture of the person who possesses it."

Sarah opened the envelope and pulled a photo out of it. Every single villain stared at the person in the photo.

"Well, that just made things a lot more...interesssting..." Pythor muttered.

"Ok, so we know what to do." Clouse said, "Let's do this thing." Sarah threw the picture on the table and they all ran out.

The video zoomed in on the photo on the table, but it was too blurry to see.

"Okay, so we need to go to Clouse's base and see who's in the picture." Cole said, "Then we can find that person and protect them from the villains. Granted that they don't find the person first..."

Jay stared at Cole.

"Who put you in charge?" Jay teased.

"The Hageman Bros. Season 1-2. I was the leader, remember?" Cole said, "Then You all started saying Lloyd was the leader." Lloyd went bright pink and shrank into his seat.

Just then, Zane sixth sense went off. He looked at the window behind Cole and saw General Cryptor, holding a knife in his hand.

"Look out!" Zane yelled, jumping out of his seat and pushing Cole out of the way. The knife whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in to wall behind Jay, narrowly missing Zane. General Cryptor grinned and ran out of sight.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed, "What just happened?!" PIXAL looked at the knife in the wall and pulled it out. There was a note tied to it. She opened it up and read what was on it aloud.

 _Let the games begin. You can run, but you can't hide from your fate. His time is up._

The ninja were shocked. Not just by what was on the note, but what it actually meant.

"This isn't a game!" Kai said, grabbing the note and burning it with his hand. "If they want to kill us, they're going to have to try a lot harder than that!"

"What does it mean by 'his time is up'?" Lloyd asked.

"It must be referring to one of us." Nya said, "It can't be me or PIXAL since the note said 'his' and not 'her'."

"So, you mean it's referring to us five?!" Cole said, pointing to himself, Jay, Kai, Lloyd and Zane. Nya bit her lip and reluctantly nodded her head.

"But what tactical advantage does this give the villains?" Zane said. "I don't see any reason why they would send this to us." PIXAL shrugged.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." PIXAL "Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Let's move out, ninja. We have to get that photo."

Meanwhile, the villians were waiting behind a building. General Cryptor ran to them.

"I sent them the message. I wanted to hit the leader and save us the hassle, but I missed." General Cryptor said. Clouse grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Good. Maybe this little warning will show them what they're really messing with." he sneered.

"I also overheard that they're going to infiltrate your base." General Cryptor said.

"Let them go." Sensei Yang said, "It only makes things more interesting."

"As for the...retrieval of the pure substance, we'll have to wait for now." Sarah said, "We need to find his weakness before we can act." General Cryptor remembered when he was throwing the knife and grinned.

"I think I can help with that..." General Cryptor said.

 _What is Zane's weakness? Which ninja will freak out the most when they see who's in the photo? All that will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay cattastic!_


	7. Chapter 7: Fair Trade

_Heeeere we go! Chapter 7 already! Review and enjoy!_

The ninja and PIXAL stood outside the doors of Clouse's base.

"Cole, will you do the honours of opening the door for us?" Jay asked. Cole sighed and walked through the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and they all walked in.

"Okay, let's split up. We need to find that photo." Lloyd said.

"I'm going with Nya!" Jay blurted out.

"No, you're not." Kai said, glaring at him, "You're coming with _me_. Cole will go with Zane, and Lloyd, Nya and PIXAL will go as a three. Let's go!" With that said, they split up, looking into different rooms as they went.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Jay whined.

"Because I don't want you doing anything...inappropriate with my sister." Kai answered. Jay went beetroot red and chuckled nervously.

Cole walked through a locked door and examined the insides while Zane went into a room that was already unlocked. It was a large room with a table in the middle, and there was a photo on the table. Found it! He picked it up and saw who was in it.

The first thing Cole heard was Zane's scream. Cole sprinted through multiple walls until he got into the room that Zane was in. Zane was on his knees, holding a photo in his hand.

"What's wrong? Hey, you found it!" Cole exclaimed. He took the photo from Zane and looked at it. His face fell.

"Oh." Cole said. "So _that's_ why you screamed."

"How...how is this even possible?!" Zane shouted, standing up. "I don't have this...pure substance! If I'm in the picture, how do I have it?!"

Cole looked at Zane chest and saw his glowing power source. He gulped.

"It's your heart." Cole whispered. Zane's eyes widened in fear.

"My power source?!" Zane cried, "Then...does that mean they're going to try and..."

"Kill you. Yes." Cole said. "These villains will stop at nothing to get what they want, and they will kill you if they get the chance."

Just then, Sensei Yang appeared in the middle of the room. Zane and Cole yelped and fell over.

"So, you've finally figured it out." Sensei Yang laughed. "Then you must know how crucial he is to our plan." Cole stood in front of Zane.

"You're not going anywhere near him, Yang." Cole seethed.

"Oh, but you don't understand what I could give you in return." Sensei Yang said. Cole raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Cole said. "What do you mean?"

Sensei Yang flew in closer towards Cole, until they were almost touching.

"I could turn you human again." Sensei Yang said. "You know I have the power to do so." Cole opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Human again?

"You could be able to _feel_ once more." Sensei Yang leered, "You'll be able to go outside in the rain, or go near your precious Nya when she's using her ...water powers."

It was tempting. In fact, _very_ tempting. Cole longed to go back to the old days, but could he really give his brother to Yang in exchange for his human self?

"All you have to do is hand over the nindroid. It's that easy." Sensei Yang said.

Sensei Yang grinned. He had Cole right where he wanted him. All Cole had to do was take the bait...

Cole was seriously considering giving Zane to Yang. It _was_ easy. But then looked at Zane's terrified face.

"Cole?" Zane whispered. "You're not actually going to..." Cole gritted his teeth and faced Sensei Yang again.

"I don't care if I have to stay a ghost for all eternity!" Cole yelled, "You're not taking my brother!"

Sensei Yang frowned. He definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

"Very well. Have it your way." Sensei Yang said, "I guess we just have to go to Plan B."

"Plan B? What's Plan B?" Zane asked. However, Sensei Yang had already disappeared.

Cole and Zane dashed out of the room with the picture. They almost collided with the rest of the group.

"We heard the screams. What happened?"Kai asked. Cole and Zane said nothing, but they handed the picture to Kai. All the ninja except for Zane and Cole looked at the picture...and completely lost their minds.

"ZANE?! THE PERSON WHO HAS THE PURE SUBSTANCE IS ZANE?!" Jay screamed.

"He doesn't have it. Even if he did, he probably would have told us by now..." Lloyd trailed off as they all stared at Zane's power source. PIXAL scanned Zane and bit her lip.

"It _is_ his power source." PIXAL sighed, "I scanned him, and it's a perfect match."

"So...I'm guessing all the villains are going to go after Zane now." Nya said. Cole nodded.

"We _all_ better watch our backs." Cole said, "Sensei Yang made an appearance. He almost persuaded me into giving Zane to him."

"What did he promise you?" Kai asked.

"My...life. He promised me that he would turn me human again." Cole admitted, "It was tempting, but..." he trailed off and hung his head.

"Well, you did the right thing!" Jay grinned. He tried to slap Cole on the back, but his hand went straight through him. Cole smiled.

"The only thing that's bothering me is that Sensei Yang said there was a Plan B." Zane said, "What could that be?"

"Whatever it is, I only know one thing about it." Kai said, "It can't be good."

Meanwhile, Sensei Yang appeared in Sarah's basement. All the villains were there, throwing darts at a dartboard with the ninja's photos on it. PIXAL's photo was on it too.

"Hey, Yang. How'd it go with the ghost?" Sarah asked.

"I was close, but he came to his senses before he handed over the nindroid." Sensei Yang sighed. Clouse picked up a dart from the table.

"Well, it's my turn. Let's see who I get." Clouse said. He threw the dart randomly at the board, and it hit Kai's photo. Clouse grinned.

"Excellent." Clouse said.

 _Well, Kai is next on the list! What will Clouse do to Kai? Will Zane's weakness ever be revealed? Your questions will all be answered in the next chapter...maybe. Stay tuned and stay awesome!_


	8. Chapter 8: Blackmail?

_Chapter 9, people! No messages today, just read, review and enjoy!_

The ninja and PIXAL walked through the dimly lit streets of Jamanikai Village. It was a quiet night, but they weren't there to take a stroll.

"Alright, same groups, different aim." Cole said, "This time, we need to find the villains. We have to take it out at the source."

"Are you sure we should split up this time?" Nya asked, "I mean, depending on what happened last time, the villains are all going to try and trick us into...well, you know, handing Zane over."

"Don't worry, Nya." Zane said, "This time we know what's coming."

"I dont know, Zane." PIXAL said, "All the villains are after you, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine." Zane said.

"Right, let's go!" Jay yelled, punching the air. Kai grabbed his hand again.

"Remember, Jay." Kai growled, "You're still coming with me."

"Aw, come on!" Jay cried as Kai dragged him away.

The ninja all split up. Zane and Cole continued walking through the streets, while the rest of the ninja went into the woods.

Jay and Kai slowly crept through the woods. Jay was starting to get on Kai's nerves, since he yelped at every twig snapping and rustle of the bushes. So Kai didn't take it seriously when Jay screamed again.

"Clouse!" Jay yelled. Kai rolled his eyes and looked at Jay, not realising Clouse was creeping up behind him.

"For the last time, enough, Jay!" Kai yelled, "You keep yelling out when there's nothing there, and I'm sick on it!"

Clouse shot dark magic at Kai, but with all his effort Jay jumped in front of Kai. The magic hit Jay, and he fell to the ground with his eyes closed. A thin trickle of blood poured out of his mouth.

"Jay?!" Kai yelled. He crouched down and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. Kai turned around and saw Clouse, who had a smug look on his face. Kai glared at him.

"Don't worry, he'll live. I just cast a spell on him." Clouse said, "He won't wake up until we've finished talking." Kai gritted his teeth and stood up.

"What do you want with me?" Kai snarled.

"You know what I want." Clouse answered, "I want the nindroid."

"And you know how I'm going to answer," Kai said, "The answer's NO." Clouse smirked.

"Oh, but you may regret your decision." Clouse leered.

"No matter what you're going to give me, I won't give in!" Kai shouted.

"Who says I'm going to give you something." Clouse said, "We'll just take something away. Or more importantly...someone."

"Do you think some blackmail can stop the Ninja of Fire?!" Kai yelled, "Hit me with your best shot!" Clouse grinned and threw a smoke bomb at the ground. When the smoke finally cleared, Clouse was gone.

Jay sat up and coughed up some blood. Kai crouched down and helped him up.

"Sorry, Jay. I should have believed you." Kai said. Jay smiled weakly and gave him thumbs up.

Besides some blood, Jay wasn't hurt a lot, and he could still run and walk. The two ran out of the woods and almost collided into Zane and Cole.

"We ran into Clouse!" Jay yelled, "He shot me with his voodoo magic and I blacked out!"

"It was different to your attack, Cole. Instead of offering something to me, he threatened to take something away." Kai said, "I told him to go ahead."

"You have to be careful with what you say, Kai." Zane said, "Did he tell you what he was going to take away?" Kai shook his head.

The four walked through Jamanikai Village, but Cole realised something was wrong. He looked around and gasped.

"Guys?" Cole said, "Where are Lloyd, Nya and PIXAL?"

Meanwhile, the three remaining team mates were continuing to walk through the woods.

"Where are those guys?" Lloyd asked, pushing a tree branch out of his way.

They walked aimlessly, not knowing that Sarah was watching with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Very well." Sarah said, "Let's begin."

With that said, she raised her flute to her mouth and started to play.

 _BAM! Chapter break! Sorry to leave it like this, but it's a cliffhanger! Zane's weakness still hasn't been revealed, but I will tell you next chapter...or will I? Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9: Sarah's Past

_Have you been wondering where Sarah came from? Well, here's Chapter 9! I may have accidentally written that the last chapter was Chapter 9, but just ignore that! Review and enjoy!_

Lloyd, Nya and PIXAL all heard the flute, and PIXAL immediately covered her ears with her hands.

"Lloyd! Nya! Don't listen to the...guys?" PIXAL said. Lloyd and Nya had ignored her, and were walking towards the source of the sound. PIXAL wanted to do the same, but with all her strength she reached into her chest panel and turned off her hearing switch.

All the background noise disappeared, and PIXAL uncovered her ears. She realised that Lloyd and Nya were still walking away, and she ran after them.

"Wait! Where are you going?" PIXAL yelled.

PIXAL reached a clearing. She saw Sarah standing in the middle, playing her flute with her eyes closed. Lloyd and Nya were walking towards her. PIXAL didn't know what to do, so she his behind a tree and watched.

Sarah opened her eyes and smirked. She stopped playing, and almost immediately the remaining villains came out and quickly started to chain the two ninja up. PIXAL gasped and quickly turned on her hearing switch.

"Hey, what the duck is going on?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Let us go! HELP! PIXAL!" Nya yelled. Clouse quickly gagged both of them. Sarah looked through the trees and saw PIXAL looking out. PIXAL immediately ran for it, dashing back into the woods.

"I'll be right back." Sarah said. She took off after PIXAL.

PIXAL ran as fast as she could, but Sarah eventually caught up to her. Sarah grabbed PIXAL and slammed her against a tree, pinning her there.

"You're not getting away, sis." Sarah growled. PIXAL struggled, but then she saw the 14 on Sarah's wrist again. PIXAL looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, why is there no recollection of you in my databanks?" PIXAL asked. "You're my sister, so I should have some memories of you." This took Sarah by surprise. She paused, but let go of PIXAL and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"He didn't tell you." Sarah mumbled, "Well, you _were_ always Dad's favourite. He probably didn't want to tell you what happened." PIXAL raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" PIXAL asked. Sarah blinked back tears.

"You know, Dad wasn't always a cripple. And he wasn't always alone. He had a wife...so I had a mother." Sarah said.

"He..you...we did? Why didn't Mr Borg tell me about her?" PIXAL asked.

Sarah looked off into the distance, reliving the moment. Then she told PIXAL everything.

 _Three years ago..._

 _Cyrus stood next to his wife, Chelsea Borg, who was serving breakfast. Sarah was wearing an apron and helping her mother._

 _"Chelsea, could you hang up the laundry on the roof?" Cyrus asked, "Since the only clothesline we have is on the roof." Chelsea nodded._

 _"Can I help?" Sarah asked. Chelsea smiled and together they hauled a heavy basket of laundry up the stairs._

 _"Thank you, Sarah." Chelsea said, "I would have never gotten it up there without you!" Sarah grinned._

 _Sarah ran to the edge of the roof and looked out over New Ninjago City. Looking down below she saw all the busy people bustling by and the cars racing across the road._

 _However, Sarah leaned a bit too far and started falling off the roof. She screamed._

 _"Sarah!" Chelsea yelled. She ran towards her robot daughter and grabbed her. She threw her back up onto the roof, not caring that she was falling herself. Sarah landed back onto the roof with a thud. She saw her mother falling._

 _"Mom!" Sarah screamed. She tried to grab Chelsea's leg, but she only managed to grab her shoe. Horrified, Sarah couldn't bear to see what happened next, so she turned around...and saw Cyrus._

 _"You...killed her!" Cyrus yelled. Sarah looked at the shoe in her hand._

 _"No, it was an accident! I swear!" Sarah yelled, "Dad, I didn't mean it!...Dad?"_

Back to reality...

PIXAL stared at Sarah, trying to take in everything that she had said.

"From then on, he treated me like dirt. No, worse than dirt. Like garbage." Sarah said. PIXAL looked at Sarah's neck and noticed a long scar going across.

"Then, a year later, I couldn't take it anymore." Sarah mumbled, "So I broke both of his legs and ran away. I was living on the streets when Yang found me."

"But...why did you join Yang?" PIXAL asked.

"That's where you came in." Sarah said, "He offered me power, and at first I refused. I ran back to the tower in hope that Cyrus would take me back. But I looked through the window, and I saw him, wheeling around in his stupid wheelchair, next to you. I never saw him happier in his entire life. I had been replaced."

Those last words hit PIXAL like a knife. She couldn't believe that Cyrus had replaced Sarah...with her.

"He treated you like a unwanted toy!" PIXAL gasped, "If you lose one, you just get another! That's horrible!"

"Wait...you don't think I'm a monster? After all I did?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not! Whether your good or evil, you're still my sister." PIXAL said, "Listen, even with all the power that Sensei Yang offers, you'll still be alone. There's a better way. Join me and the ninja. I promise, we'll treat you the way you deserve. As an equal!" PIXAL held out her hand and...

PIXAL and Sarah heard Clouse calling out to Sarah, and the footsteps getting closer.

"Let's go!" PIXAL exclaimed. Sarah shook her head.

"If we get found, you'll get caught. I'm sorry..." Sarah whispered. She picked up a large piece of wood from the ground and hit PIXAL on the head with it, knocking her out. She dropped the woods and ran toward Clouse.

"What took you so long?" Clouse asked.

"Never mind," Sarah mumbled, "Let's just make the video."

One hour later...

The four ninja were dashing through the woods, trying to find the others. Zane almost stepped on a flip phone lying in the grass.

"Who's phone is this?" Zane mumbled, opening it. A video came onto the screen, and Zane saw the villains.

"Guys, look!" Zane yelled. The rest of the ninja crowded around the phone, trying to watch the video.

"Hello, ninja!" Clouse sneered, "Let me guess, you want to find the rest of your teammates. Well, here they are!" The screen showed Lloyd and Nya, chained and gagged. Kai gasped.

"So that's what he meant! He took Nya and Lloyd!" Kai yelled.

"Where's PIXAL?" Zane asked. "She was with them too!"

"Meet by the lake by dawn. That's in about half an hour. If you don't come, or if you try anything stupid, they both die." The screen went black and Zane dropped the phone.

Kai grabbed Zane's hand and started dragging him away.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Zane asked.

"I'm taking you to the lake, Frosty." Kai grumbled. "I won't let Nya die."

"Whoa! Don't you dare, Kai!" Cole yelled, grabbing Kai, "Zane isn't any ordinary robot you can just trade away! He's got feelings too! He has a weakness!"

A lightbulb went off in Jay's head, and he gasped.

"Zane...feelings...weakness...Zane's feelings! That's his weakness!" Jay yelled. "Zane's feelings for other people make him vulnerable, and they know!" He looked at Zane and gasped again.

He was gone.

 _What did I tell you? There's his weakness! This was one of the longer chapters, with Sarah's past and all that. Stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10: Whose Side Are You On?

_Here is Chapter 10! This is where things get nasty, and I may be a bit harsh on Kai in this. Kai fans beware, but enjoy anyway!_

"Kai, let me go!" Zane yelled. While Jay was having his epiphany, Kai had continued to drag Zane away from the group.

"No! Nya's the only family I have left. If she dies, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Kai shouted.

"But if the villains get to me, they..." Zane said.

"I don't care!" Kai interrupted. "Nya's more important to me!"

Jay and Cole saw the two and ran towards them.

"What are you doing?" Cole shouted, grabbing Zane and pulling him out of Kai's grasp.

"If they get Zane, they'll kill him! They'll take his power source and do God knows what with it!" Jay yelled. Kai pushed him out of the way.

"Hand him over, Cole. Now!" Kai shouted. Cole shook his head.

"Kai, listen to yourself!" Zane cried, "Do you even care whether I live or die?"

"You've already died once, and you lived." Kai spat, "Who cares whether you die a second time?"

Kai's words echoed through the trees, and the three ninja stared in shock. Zane took a few steps back, then turned around and sprinted away from the group.

"Zane, wait!" Jay yelled.

"He's headed towards the lake! We have to move!" Cole exclaimed. Jay glared at Kai.

"Kai can stay here, if he doesn't care about his own brother." Jay retorted, "Also, Kai, if it weren't for Zane, it wouldn't just be Nya who was dead. We'd _all_ be dead. He _sacrificed_ himself to save Ninjago. When will you ever get through your selfish, thick head that you're not always the hero?"

With that said, Jay and Cole turned around and ran after Zane, leaving Kai alone with his thoughts.

Zane dashed through the trees, artificial tears streaming down his face. Kai's words hurt, and Zane still heard him saying them in his mind.

 _"Who cares whether you die a second time?"_

Zane finally reached the edge of the woods, and he saw the lake. Samukai was standing next to Lloyd and Nya, holding a knife. General Kozu, General Cryptor, Pythor, Clouse and Sensei Yang were standing next to him. Sarah was standing by the lake's edge, looking out into the distance.

"Ah, looks like you decided to come after all. I knew it." General Cryptor said.

"You're smarter than you look, russst bucket." Pythor sneered. Zane wiped his eyes and walked towards them.

"Take me and let them go. Kai doesn't give a damn about me, and I doubt the others do either. They won't care if I die." Zane mumbled. Nya's gasp was muffled by her gag.

Clouse grinned and walked towards Zane. His hand started glowing purple. Zane heard footsteps rushing towards him, and he turned his head to see who it was. He saw PIXAL running through the trees towards him.

"Zane! NO!" PIXAL yelled.

"PIXAL?" Zane said. Clouse quickly thrusted his glowing hand into Zane's chest, and Zane gasped. Clouse withdrew his hand and Zane fell to the ground. In Clouse's hand there was a blue glowing crystal. Clouse looked at it with fascination.

"Beautiful. It's smaller than the man said, but it'll work nonetheless." Clouse muttered. Sarah saw the whole scene, and she ran towards Clouse.

"Clouse, what about the hostages?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah...Samukai, kill them." Clouse said, clicking his fingers. Samukai brought the knife to Lloyd's throat, and Lloyd screamed.

"What are you doing?! He's honoured his part of the deal, we must let them go!" Sarah yelled.

"We're villains, Sarah. We don't honour our promises." Sensei Yang sneered. Samukai was about to slit Lloyd's neck, but Sarah kicked his hand, causing the knife to fly out of his hand and sink into the lake.

"*You betray us*?!" General Kozu hissed.

"You got a problem with that?" Sarah retorted, kicking him in the head. Clouse slapped Sarah in the face and kicked her in the gut, sending her toppling to the floor.

"Let's go. Leave the hostages!" Sensei Yang said, running away. All the villains, except for Sarah, ran back into the woods.

PIXAL gasped and ran towards her sister.

"Are you alright?" PIXAL asked. Sarah nodded and groaned, clutching her stomach. Jay and Cole ran out of the woods. They gasped when they saw Zane's unmoving body. Cole unchained Nya and Lloyd while Jay crouched down to look at Zane circuits.

"DUCK!" Jay yelled. PIXAL and Cole looked at Jay.

"His...his power source is gone!" Jay exclaimed. Upon further inspection, PIXAL saw that the socket where Zane's power source had been was empty.

Kai ran out of the woods and almost crashed into Nya.

"Nya!" Kai yelled. Nya slapped him in the face and glared at him. She then continued to slap him while she was talking.

"WHY DID YOU *slap* SAY THAT *slap* TO ZANE? *slap*" Nya screamed, "YOU STUPID *slap* SELFISH *slap* MORON! *slap* LOOK *slap* WHAT *slap*YOU'VE *slap* DONE! "

Jay and PIXAL dragged Nya away from Kai and Cole stepped forward.

"Nya, stop slapping him." Cole said. "...it's my turn!"

Cole slapped Kai, followed by Jay, then Lloyd, then PIXAL and finally Sarah, who pretty much punched him instead. Blood started trickling out of Kai's nose.

"What'd _you_ punch him for?" Cole asked.

"Huh? I thought we were _all_ hitting him." Sarah said. Jay sighed.

"Wait, what'd I do to get hit in the first place?" Kai asked. Nya screamed in frustration and pointed to Zane's body on the ground.

"Oh...what about him?" Kai said. This proved too much for PIXAL, and she lunged at Kai. Jay and Cole quickly grabbed her before she pounded Kai into the ground.

"Let me at him! **** you, Kai!" PIXAL yelled. Kai took a cautionary step back.

"What about him? That's all you say?" Lloyd seethed, "He's ****ing dead! Clouse used his voodoo stuff and took his power source!"

"Now they have it, who knows what they'll do!" Jay yelled.

"I know." Sarah mumbled. The ninja all stared at her.

"They're using his power source to cast a spell to give themselves infinite power." Sarah muttered, "All they need is the shards of the Corruption Necklaces that Zane destroyed. Then nothing will be able to stop them."

 _That's all for now, readers. Review and stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Half

_Chapter 11 is now here! Once again, no messages, just enjoy the chapter!_

The five ninja (They left Zane's body in the forest), PIXAL and Sarah started their long trek back up the mountains. They were halfway up when Jay noticed Lloyd was doing something strange.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Jay asked. Lloyd was trying to form some kind of golden sphere in his hands, but it constantly flickered and disappeared .

"Since Zane is...well, you know, I thought maybe some of my golden power would return." Lloyd said. "Maybe I could use it to stop Clouse's dark powers." He concentrated one more time, and finally a small, but solid ball of golden power appeared between his hands. He grinned. and made it disperse.

"It worked!" Lloyd yelled. Nya clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shush!" Nya whispered, "We're here!"

They stood outside the door of Clouse's base. Cole walked through the door and opened it from the inside. He let everyone inside and quietly shut the door.

"Alright. Let's find those villains and get Zane's power source back." Cole whispered, "If you find any shards of the necklaces, grab them before the villains find them. PIXAL can go with Sarah, Nya can go with Kai and the rest of us can go as a three."

Jay, Cole and Lloyd walked down the corridor, PIXAL and Sarah ran into a random room and Kai and Nya went in the opposite direction.

While he was walking, Jay stepped on what he thought were pieces of glass. He looked down and saw bits of a dark blue pendant.

"Guys, I found one!" Jay yelled. Lloyd and Cole turned around and watched Jay scoop up the bits and put them in his pocket.

Lloyd heard footsteps, and he turned around. He saw Clouse and General Kozu walking away. He bit his lip.

"We need to be careful. If anyone gets caught, they may never see the light of day again." Lloyd whispered.

Nya and Kai almost turned a corner, but Nya quickly stopped.

"Kai, it's Clouse and General Kozu!" Nya whispered, "Stay back!"

"Nah, I can take them. I just need an upgrade..." Kai whispered. He took a flask out of his pocket, and Nya quickly grabbed it.

"You are NOT drinking again! Even though this type of wine can't get you drunk, that gives you no reason to have even a single sip! You know there are kids reading! We don't want to give them the wrong idea!" Nya hissed. Kai grabbed the flask again, and soon the grabbing turned into a full-on tug of war.

Kai finally let go, but Nya wasn't expecting it and the flask flew out of her hand. It clattered onto the floor, and Nya gasped. General Kozu and Clouse whipped around and saw Nya and Kai.

"Now look what you've done!" Nya groaned, grabbing Kai's hand and sprinting away.

Lloyd, Jay and Cole ran into a terrified Nya and Kai.

"Clouse and General Kozu found us!" Kai yelled.

"Let me handle this!" Lloyd said, forming the ball of golden power in his hands and shooting it at General Kozu. It bounced off without even scratching him. Lloyd gulped.

"Should have remember that the Stone Warriors aren't affected by golden power..." Lloyd muttered. General Kozu punched Lloyd in the gut, and he slammed into a wall.

PIXAL and Sarah saw Lloyd and dashed to his side, but Clouse kicked PIXAL away and grabbed Sarah by the collar. He slammed her against a wall and pinned her there.

"Let's finish this." Clouse muttered. "I'll show what happens to traitors!" He brought out a dagger and drew his hand back, ready to stab her. PIXAL gasped.

"NO!" PIXAL screamed.

A repulsor like blast came from her outstretched hand, hitting Clouse's chest and sending him flying down the corridor. Sarah fell to the ground and PIXAL looked at her hand in shock. What had just happened?

"Retreat!" General Kozu yelled.

"You don't have to announce it, you blithering idiot!" Clouse yelled. The two turned to run, but Zane's power source fell out of Clouse's pocket. As it fell, PIXAL's power source started glowing. PIXAL tried to hide the glow, but it was obvious. Clouse stared at her.

"You! You have the other half of his power source!" Clouse yelled.

The ninja sprang to their feet and ran as fast as they could.

"How did we forget you had the other half of Zane's heart?!" Jay yelled.

Nya threw the door open and they bumped into each other. They lost their balance and thudded down the mountain, ending up in a heap at the bottom. Sarah groaned and sat up, pushing Jay off of her stomach.

"Oh, God. This isn't good. Now they're all going to go after PIXAL now. What a mess we've gotten ourselves into." Cole muttered.

"Maybe they'll just...continue their plans without the other half." Kai shrugged.

"Are you crazy? Of course they won't!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Those villains won't settle for second best. They'll want to have ABSOLUTE power. If they're going to take over Ninjago, they're going to do it with ultimate awesomeness."

"Well, that's reassuring." PIXAL mumbled.

"What do you think they're going to do next?" Sarah asked, "They never told me what they would do if another part of the pure substance was found. Well, they _did_ mention two names..."

"Whose?" Cole asked.

"Umm...Ed. Ed and Edna Walker. They own a junkyard. You heard of them?" Sarah said.

Jay's eyes widened and he screamed. He immediately started running towards the junkyard.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Sarah yelled.

"I need to get to the junkyard!" Jay yelled, "They're going after my parents!"

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Hey, what else could Jay's weakness be? Review and stay tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12: Ed and Edna's Junkyard

_Welcome to Chapter 12! When we last left off, Jay was running like a headless chook towards his parent's junkyard. Why? Because the villains are headed there as well! Here we go!_

Jay ran through the woods, pushing all the branches out of his way. Someone grabbed the back of his collar and lifted him off of the ground. He screamed as he was lifted higher and higher, above the trees.

"AAAGH! LET ME GO! I'M A NINJA! GET AWAY!" Jay screamed. He looked up and saw Nya's elemental dragon. The ninja had flown their elemental dragons after Jay (PIXAL rode with Zane and a reluctant Sarah rode with Kai) and grabbed him.

"Nya?! What the heck are you guys doing?" Jay exclaimed.

"Did you really think you could run all the way there?" Nya asked, "You can't even run to the kitchen from the living room without getting an asthma attack!"

"This is serious, Nya. My parents are in danger!" Jay said.

"We know! That's why we're going to get you there faster!" Cole yelled. Jay wrenched out of Nya's grasp and summoned his own elemental dragon. They flew the whole way to the junkyard as fast as they could.

Jay quickly jumped off of his elemental dragon and dashed towards the gate, the ninja running after him. He reached the caravan and banged repeatedly on the door.

"Mom! Dad! Open up!" Jay yelled.

"PIXAL, you and Sarah go to to the front gate and warn us whenever the villains are coming." Kai said. PIXAL and Sarah looked at each other and ran to the gate.

Edna opened the caravan door, with a fake smile on her face. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, hello dear. We weren't expecting company." Edna said.

"Mom, you have to get out of here. Some villains are coming to the junkyard!" Jay yelled.

"Oh, we know, dear." Edna sighed.

"Wait...you know?" Jay asked, "Who told you?"

Clouse stepped out from behind Edna, holding a knife.

"I did." Clouse sneered.

Jay's hands started to glow blue with electricity. He glared at Clouse.

"You lay even a finger on them, and I swear I'll..." Jay said.

"Do what?" Clouse said, bringing the knife to Edna's head.

"Don't worry about me, Jay. I'll be just fine." Edna said. "Anyway, have you been a good boy? How's Nya? Did you pack some clean underwear..."

"Shut up, junkyard scum!" Clouse growled, bringing the knife even closer to Edna's head. Cole had to hold Jay back to prevent him from pouncing on Clouse.

"Don't call my Mom that, you swine!" Jay yelled.

"Jay, is that you?!" Ed yelled from the back of the caravan.

"Dad!" Jay yelled.

"Quiet!" Clouse roared, looking at Jay, "Drop your weapons and get into the van."

Unable to attack, due to the fact that Edna was in Clouse's grasp, the ninja dropped their weapons and silently walked into the van.

"You better have a plan, Jay." Lloyd whispered.

"What have I gotten us into?" Jay muttered.

PIXAL and Sarah watched in horror as the ninja walked into the van and the door slammed behind them. They looked at each other.

"Sarah, why was Clouse there?" PIXAL asked.

"Clouse is probably after some parts." Sarah said. "When the others were talking about the plan, they didn't tell me every detail. However, they did talk about how they needed some parts for a generator. Once they cast the spell, something will happen to the generator and give them their infinite power."

"But what do Ed and Edna have to do with it?" PIXAL asked.

"Ed and Edna's Scrap and Junk has pretty much every mechanical device and pieces of scrap metal in the world." Sarah said. "Some of the parts for the generator are extremely rare, so Ed and Edna's is the go-to place to find the pieces."

"But what's going to happen to the two once Clouse gets the parts?" PIXAL asked.

"They'll be killed in cold blood." Sarah said in a grave tone. "And the rest of the ninja are sure to follow."

The ninja watched in dismay as Clouse shut the door and casted some sort of spell over the van.

"To prevent you from trying anything funny to escape." Clouse muttered. General Cryptor stepped out of the shadows and spat in the ninja's direction.

"Find the parts for the generator. I'll make sure our _guests_ don't go anywhere." Clouse said. General Cryptor walked out the door, leaving the ninja, Ed and Edna with Clouse.

"Where is the nindroid?" Clouse growled.

"Lying in the forest, dead." Kai muttered sarcastically. "Surely you knew that by now."

"No thanks to you, Kai." Lloyd spat. "Clouse may have killed him, but if it weren't for you we probably wouldn't even be in this mess."

"No, you fools!" Clouse snarled, "I meant the female. The one you call PIXAL."

"Why should we tell you?" Nya said. Clouse's hand started glowing purple.

"Because I just may _accidentally_ kill you if you don't." Clouse muttered.

Meanwhile, General Cryptor searched the piles and piles of junk, occasionally picking out a few pieces and putting them in a bag. PIXAL and Sarah watched him and started forming a plan.

"Alright, I'll distract him while you try and grab the bag." PIXAL whispered. She looked at her hand and it started glowing silvery white.

"When did you learn to do that?" Sarah asked.

"Remember when that blast of light came out of my hand before, back in Clouse's base? Well, it turns out that Zane's power source gave me a new elemental power. I can't control it, but it comes up whenever I need it to." PIXAL explained.

"Aw, man. So now you get an elemental power? Even the Cloud Kingdom prefers you." Sarah quietly groaned.

"We can't control our destinies, Sarah." PIXAL whispered. "Besides, I don't even know what element I possess!"

PIXAL looked at General Cryptor and the light coming out of her hand hit him in the back of the head. He spun around angrily.

"Nice shot!" Sarah whisper-yelled.

"I meant for that to hit the ground in front of him, but I guess that works too." PIXAL whispered, "Get the bag. Hurry!"

PIXAL sprung out of her hiding place and waved her hands in the air.

"Come and get me, rust bucket!" PIXAL yelled. She darted away from Sarah, General Cryptor hot on her heels. He dropped the bag as he ran.

Sarah slowly walked up to it and picked it up. She looked at what was inside and gasped. Half-buried under the parts that General Cryptor had gathered, was Zane's power source. She slowly grabbed it and lifted it out of the bag. It was so cold, it burned. She gasped in pain quickly dropped it. She looked at her hand. There were some strange cyan blue burns.

She heard a thud behind her, and she turned around. She had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

PIXAL was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Artificial blood was trickling out of her mouth. General Cryptor stepped over her body and looked at Sarah, grinning.

"Now, if you would be so kind to hand back the bag..." General Cryptor said. Sarah looked at the bag in her hand and took a step back, shaking her head.

"Very well then." General Cryptor said. He brought out a katana and pounced in Sarah.

 _And that's the end of the chapter! See you next time, and review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

_Chapter 13 is here! Enjoy and review! Now, where was I...oh yeah! The junkyard!_

Sarah threw the bag behind her and pulled her dagger out of her pocket. She blocked General Cryptor's blow just as it was about to hit her.

"Foolish girl. Hand the bag over and you won't get hurt." General Cryptor growled.

"Sure. And I'm Santa Claus!" Sarah grunted.

Sarah kicked General Cryptor's hand, making him drop his sword. She picked it up and threw it into a pile of scrap metal nearby. She turned back to face him.

"I'm not just going to surrender, tin can." Sarah spat.

"Who are you calling 'tin can'? You're no better than me." General Cryptor sneered. "I did one thing wrong and Cyrus did everything in his power to make me suffer. We're not as different as you think."

"No." Sarah said, "You didn't just do one thing wrong. You commanded a whole army to overthrow Ninjago with the Overlord. You chose to do bad deeds, and..."

"So did you." General Cryptor interrupted. "You chose to work for Sensei Yang to get revenge on your father. It's because of you Clouse escaped. It's because of you the nindroid is dead."

"You're wrong." Sarah said. General Cryptor ignored her.

"Face it, Sarah. You helped kidnap the green ninja and the hothead's sister. You lured the nindroid to us." General Cryptor said, "You're just like us; a monster. You belong to the darkness."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Sarah yelled, throwing her dagger at General Cryptor. It whizzed through the air and embedded itself in his shoulder. Sparks flew everywhere. Meanwhile, General Cryptor didn't flinch. He just pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it aside.

He walked over to the junk pile and picked up his katana again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time." General Cryptor snarled, "Give me the bag, now!"

"No!" Sarah yelled, grabbing the bag and sprinting away. General Cryptor gave chase.

PIXAL opened her eyes. Slowly, she tilted her head in Sarah and General Cryptor's direction.

"Sarah..." PIXAL groaned.

...

Meanwhile, Jay was furious. Whenever Nya spoke up, Clouse would slap her in the face. Jay was ready to bite Clouse's head off, but he couldn't use his elemental power, thanks to Clouse's spell. Cole was having trouble holding Jay back.

"Where. Is. PIXAL?" Clouse asked again, leaning in closer to Nya on the ground.

"Go to the Dark Island." Nya muttered. Clouse slapped her again, this time causing blood to trickle out of her nose. That was the last straw for Jay.

"CLOUSE, YOU SON OF A *****! #$%&* #$%$&*! DON'T LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER!" Jay screamed, attempting to attack Clouse. Cole needed help from Lloyd to prevent Jay from pounding Clouse into next week. Clouse smirked.

"Jay, honey, didn't I tell you not to say those words in this caravan?" Edna scolded.

"Mom, he's hurting Nya! Haven't you noticed?" Jay yelled, "Isn't that enough reason to swear?"

"No! I should wash out your mouth with soap, young man!" Ed said.

"Shut up!" Clouse yelled. "I want a proper answer, and I want it now!"

"How's this for an answer?" Kai said, sending a flying kick to Clouse's head. Target hit. Clouse keeled over and fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Why did we not think of that before?" Nya muttered, wiping her nose. Jay ran to the door and pulled at the handle.

"Clouse's stupid spell jammed the door." Jay moaned. "It won't budge."

"Easy enough. I'll just walk right through and open it from the outside." Cole grinned. He ran towards the door...and smashed into it. He fell on the floor, stunned.

"Looks like the spell also made sure Cole couldn't go through the walls." Lloyd said.

"Oh dear. This is quite a pickle we've gotten ourselves into." Edna sighed.

"Don't worry. With luck, PIXAL and Sarah will sneak past General Cryptor and find a way to open the door." Nya said, "Everything's going to be fine."

...

"EVERYTHING IS DEFINITELY NOT FINE!" Sarah yelled, still running.

She quickly hid behind a pile of car tyres and watched General Cryptor dash past. Still holding the bag, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tried to catch her breath.

What she didn't realise was that she was suddenly flying upwards. Dropping the bag, she yelped in fright as her feet stuck to the activated electromagnet. She twisted and turned to free herself, but failed.

Pythor slithered out of the electromagnet's cockpit with a smug grin on his face. He picked up the bag and handed it to General Cryptor.

"Bas****! Put me down!" Sarah yelled. Pythor and General Cryptor ignored her.

"We have all the parts. We don't need anything else, if not counting the other half of the pure substance." General Cryptor said. Pythor glanced upwards.

"But what of the girl?" Pythor asked. General Cryptor walked into the electromagnet's cockpit, analysing the buttons.

"We'll take her with us. Why not?" General Cryptor said.

He pressed a button and Sarah dropped onto the ground. Pythor put one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. She screamed and thrashed around, trying to escape.

"Do ssssomething!" Pythor hissed. General Cryptor's hand morphed into a taser, and he jammed it into Sarah's stomach. Sarah screamed in pain and went limp.

"Nice, but where's the other one?" Pythor asked.

"I left her over there." General Cryptor said, pointing to a blank space.

"Wait...where did she go?" General Cryptor asked.

"Look, Cryptor. You didn't have to lie if you didn't find her." Pythor said. General Cryptor grabbed Pythor's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I never lie." General Cryptor said, sternly.

"Alright, Alright! Can't...breathe..." Pythor choked. General Cryptor dropped Pythor, and he gasped for air.

"Let's go." General Cryptor said. Pythor picked up Sarah and they walked out the gate of junkyard.

PIXAL stepped out from behind her hiding place (a pile of scrap metal) and bit her lip. She looked at General Cryptor in the distance, then at the caravan.

"The ninja. I need to get them out of there." PIXAL whispered, running to the caravan. She grabbed onto the door and tugged on it.

"Come on!" she said, pulling harder. The door finally flew off of its hinges and PIXAL went flying. She landed on the ground with a thud.

The ninja looked at where the door used to be, then saw PIXAL on the floor.

"PIXAL!" they yelled, scrambling out of the caravan.

"Ed, look! It's that nice girl that that one of the ninja dated!" Edna shouted. PIXAL went red.

"Mom, seriously?" Jay groaned.

PIXAL looked behind Kai and saw Clouse creeping up behind him.

"Kai, look out!" PIXAL yelled. She unknowingly shot Clouse with her elemental power and he went flying, disappearing in the woods near the junkyard.

"You didn't have to do that, PIXAL. I could have easily beat him!" Kai said. Jay sighed.

"Where's Sarah?" Nya asked. PIXAL looked back at the gate.

"They took her." PIXAL said.

 _Yep, that just happened. What's in store for our ninja crew and PIXAL? Will Sarah live to see the end of the story? Stay tuned and find out next time!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Forgotten Elements

_In this whole fiasco, where did Sensei Wu go? Without further ado, here's Chapter 14, which will probably be focused entirely around Sensei Wu and Misako! It also has a lot of backstory and history. Enjoy!_

Sensei Wu was having another vision.

The girl from her other visions was there. She was in Clouse's base, chained to the wall. She was desperately trying to free herself. Zane was lying on the floor of the same room as the girl.

The scene changed to Clouse. He was holding something blue, like a crystal. Next to him, General Cryptor and General Kozu were building something strange with a lot of random parts.

The scene changed one more time, showing the junkyard. PIXAL was there. She was shooting something silvery white out of her hand. Could it be...

"Wu, is everything alright?" Misako asked.

Sensei Wu snapped open. He looked up and he saw Misako looking at him.

"Um, yes. I was just meditating." Sensei Wu said hastily.

Sensei Wu and Misako had returned to the mountains, pitching a tent. They had only been there for a week, but Sensei Wu had been getting more and more visions, each one more horrific than the last. The villains had been released. Jay had been shot by Clouse's dark magic. Zane's heart had been ripped out of his body.

"Wu, I don't think you were just meditating." Misako said. She crouched down and sat next to him.

"Did you...have another one of your visions?" Misako asked. Sensei Wu shook his head, then reluctantly nodded it.

'Misako...in my newest vision, I think I saw... one of the forgotten elements." Sensei Wu said. Misako's eyes widened.

"No. That's impossible!" Misako gasped. "They were destroyed when..."

"When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy the Overlord. I know." Sensei Wu said, "But maybe, just maybe, the elements survived and chose a new person to inhabit. Those elements could still be out there, just with a new person. Well, a new elemental master."

Well, if this is true, we must leave at once!" Misako said, standing up.

The two quickly packed up the tent and put all their supplies back into their bags. Sensei Wu summoned his elemental dragon and helped Misako on.

"But how do we know where the ninja are?" Misako asked.

"I saw where they were. They're in Ed and Edna's junkyard." Sensei Wu said. They took off and flew into the distance.

...

"What do you mean, 'she was taken'?' Cole asked.

"She was running from General Cryptor. She had a bag with parts for a generator in it, and..." PIXAL explained.

"What do they need a generator for?" Kai interrupted.

"Shut up, Kai! PIXAL was talking!" Jay snapped.

""Calm down, Jay." Nya said, turning to PIXAL, "What were you saying, PIXAL?"

"Umm, they...um...needed the generator to cast the spell." PIXAL stammered, "We tried to steal the bag, I used my power again, General Cryptor grabbed me and beat me up, there was a electromagnet, and I heard a tazer...she screamed, I had to hide...Sarah was gone, I opened the door..."

"Sensei!" Lloyd yelled, pointing to the sky. The ninja all looked up and saw Sensei Wu's elemental dragon.

"How did he get here so fast?" Cole asked.

"He has a long, white beard! He can do anything!" Jay joked.

The elemental dragon disappeared and Sensei Wu and Misako landed on the ground. The ninja ran up to Sensei Wu and pelted him with questions.

"Sensei, why are you back?"

"How did you know we were here?"

"Did you find out about Zane?"

"How was your trip?"

"Do you know how much we've been through?"

"Enough!" Sensei Wu yelled. The ninja shut their mouths as Sensei Wu walked up to PIXAL.

"Sensei Wu. It's been a while." PIXAL said, bowing. Sensei Wu looked at PIXAL's hands.

"PIXAL, please be honest. Do you possess an elemental power?" Sensei Wu asked. PIXAL bit her lip and looked at her right hand. It flickered for a bit, but eventually started glowing like before.

"My god. They really did survive." Sensei Wu murmured. PIXAL looked up.

"Sensei Wu, what do you mean?" PIXAL asked. The remaining ninja crowded around Sensei Wu. He hesitated, but then he spoke.

"Long before The First Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago, there were only a few Elemental Masters, as well as the First Spinjitsu Master." Sensei Wu said, "Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Light and Darkness."

"What happened to Lightning?" Jay interrupted.

"Shut up, Jay! Sensei was talking!" Kai said.

"Touchè." Jay griped.

"As the years passed, more elements were discovered, Jay." Sensei Wu said, "But one day, the Master of Darkness wanted to possess all the elements and be the most powerful being in existence. The Master of Light tried tried to stop him, and a horrific battle raged between them. The Master of Darkness triumphed, and he was about to kill the Master of Light when the Master of Ice jumped in between the two. He stopped the Master of Darkness, but he died in the process."

"How come I have no recollection of that in my database?" PIXAL asked.

"The loss of the Master of Ice was to tragic to behold, so they wiped all records of the battle ever happening. Well, almost all records. The First Spinjitsu Master still had his own memories of the situation, and he passed the story on to me and Garmadon. However, once the Master of Ice died, his heart became a crystal with his own powers bestowed to it. The Master of Darkness became obsessed with finding it, but the Master of Light hid it in a lighthouse, where he would never find it."

"Wait a minute, does that mean that..." Lloyd said.

"Yes. Dr Julien lived in the same lighthouse, and he found it. Then he used it to power his son, Zane. That's how Zane go his elemental powers." Misako said.

"Ohhhhhh. I was wondering why he could use an elemental power without being a descendant." Cole said.

"However, when Zane sacrificed himself he unleashed the true powers of the crystal, along with the hidden elements inside." Sensei Wu said.

"Come again? Hidden elements?" Nya asked.

"The Forgotten Elements. The elements of Winter Day and Night." Misako said.

"Say whaaaaaaaat?" Jay gaped.

"Let her finish!" Cole shouted.

"The two elements scattered across Ninjago, trying to find a suitable host. The first person was chosen when half of the original crystal went into another body. _Your_ body, PIXAL." Misako said.

PIXAL looked down at her chest.

"PIXAL, it is an almost definite possibility that you possess the elemental power of Winter Day." Sensei Wu said.

PIXAL was stunned. She had no idea she now possessed a Forgotten Element. Jay was the opposite.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jay gasped. "YOU HAVE A FREAKING FORGOTTEN ELEMENT?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"When combined with the element of Winter Night, together they can defeat even the darkest evil." Sensei Wu said, "However, I do not know where the element of Winter Night is. Perhaps you do? Oh, and I saw a girl in my vision..."

"Sarah?" PIXAL interrupted.

"Well, if that is her name, then yes. I saw her." Sensei Wu said, "She was chained to the wall in one of the rooms in Clouse's base in the mountains. Zane was there too..."

"What?! But he's in the forest!" Kai yelled.

"I'm afraid that he has been taken by the villains as well." Sensei Wu sighed. "However, I will go to Clouse's base and stop the villains from launching their plan. I do not want to see anymore of my students get hurt."

"Sensei, wait!" Lloyd yelled. It was too late. Sensei Wu summoned his elemental dragon, Misako jumped on and the two flew away.

The ninja watched the dragon fly off into the distance.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nya asked.

"Only time will tell. However, if Sensei Wu fails, it'll be up to us to stop them once and for all." PIXAL said.

 _Whew! There's the chapter! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Not Okay

_Let's go back to Sarah for a bit, shall we? Don't worry, Sensei Wu will still make a HUGE appearance. Sorry this took so long, I just didn't have the time. Without further ado, here's Chapter 15!_

Sarah had been trying to break her chains for at least a hour now, and she had made no progress. However, that didn't stop her from trying.

"Come on, break!" Sarah muttered, tugging at her chains. Finally, she gave up and stopped pulling, panting.

Sarah looked across the room and saw Zane lying on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I wish I never got myself tangled with those bad guys." Sarah said, "Maybe, if I never existed, you would still be alive. Things would be better if Cyrus never built me. Cyrus wouldn't be a cripple, you'd be alive, Mum would be alive..."

Sarah blinked back tears and bit her lip.

"Then again. I doubt anyone could forgive me for what I've done." Sarah muttered, "It's like what General Cryptor said; I'm a monster. Maybe I _do_ belong to the darkness."

She looked at Zane again.

"Why am I even talking to you? You're...dead. You can't hear me anyway." Sarah said.

A huge crashing noise interrupted her, and she looked up.

"Hey! What's going on up there?!" Sarah yelled.

...

Sensei Wu kicked the door off of its hinges and stormed into the base with Misako. They walked into a huge laboratory-like room, where the remaining villains were working on the generator. Clouse turned around and saw the two.

"So, you must be the famous Sensei Wu. I thought you would have some manners." Clouse remarked, hiding Zane's power source behind his back.

"Give me my student." Sensei Wu said.

"Sure. And while we're at it, we'll turn oursssselves in!" Pythor hissed sarcastically.

"Listen, buddy. If you want the droid and his power source, you're going to have to go through us." Sensei Yang said.

"Very well." Misako said. "Have it your way."

The two ran towards the unfinished generator. Samukai blocked Misako's path, but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the roof. Tiles and plaster rained down over the villains.

Clouse shot a ball of dark magic at Sensei Wu, but he jumped over the ball and kicked Clouse in the face, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"I thought an old man like you couldn't fight." Clouse grinned.

Sensei Wu ignored that statement, and instead threw his staff towards the generator. The staff whizzed through the air and hit the generator, creating a huge hole.

"No!" Sensei Yang yelled. Misako and Sensei Wu bolted towards the door, but General Kozu grabbed them both by their collars.

"You've gone too far, Wu." Clouse spat, "Now you will never see the light of day again!"

"Put them in the dungeon with Sarah." General Cryptor said.

General Kozu walked out the door, still holding Misako and Sensei Wu.

...

The door to the cell opened, and Sarah looked up. She saw an old man and woman being chained to the wall next to her by General Kozu. Once General Kozu left, Sarah tried to get a good look at the old man's face, but it was covered by a huge straw hat.

"I've seen some big hats before, but this is ridiculous." Sarah muttered.

"I am very fond of my hat. However, it seems others don't think the same." Sensei Wu said, looking up.

"Whoa! Umm...hi?" Sarah said.

"Wu, this must be the girl you saw in your vision." Misako said.

"I know, Misako." Sensei Wu said. "It's her. However, I didn't catch her name..."

"Oh, Sarah. Sarah Borg." Sarah said, "I'm PIXAL Borg's sister. Perhaps you know her?"

"You're her sister?" Misako said in amazement.

"Well, technically, we are." Sarah said, "I mean, Cyrus Borg built us both...oh, no matter. Who are you two?"

"My name is Sensei Wu. She is Misako. I think you have met my students, the ninja." Sensei Wu said.

"They're your pupils?!" Sarah gasped, "I didn't know they had a Sensei. That's..." Sarah trailed off and she looked in the corner to see Zane's body. Sensei Wu looked in the same direction and his face fell.

"Oh no." Misako said. "It's happened again."

"What's happened?" Sarah asked. Sensei Wu sighed.

"Before you were built, there was a being of pure darkness called the Overlord." Misako said, "There are rumours that he was the soul of the Master of Darkness after he died, but I'm getting off topic."

"The Overlord tried to destroy Ninjago City, and he captured us all." Sensei Wu said, "We would have died from the golden power he possessed, but..."

"Zane fought back. He called on the power of his heart. It exploded, killing the Overlord and himself." Misako said.

"So that's why the ninja were so torn up when he died." Sarah muttered. " _And_ why Kai was slapped that many times..."

"What did you say?" Misako asked.

"Oh, Kai tried to turn Zane in. They got into a big fight, Kai said something offensive, Zane turned himself in, Clouse ripped his heart out..." Sarah said.

"So the vision was true..." Sensei Wu groaned.

"I just wonder...why didn't the ninja come instead of you two?" Sarah asked,

"We didn't come here to defeat the villains. We came to buy the ninja some time." Sensei wu said.

"Wu broke the generator. It was almost finished, so destroying it was probably the easiest way to stall." Misako said.

"But...you have a long, white beard! Why can't _you_ defeat them?" Sarah asked.

"The ninja have to be the ones to defeat them. Well, your sister has to...with the help of the element of Winter Night." Sensei Wu said.

"Okay, what you're saying is making _zero_ sense." Sarah said.

"Do I have to explain it to you as well?" Sensei Wu groaned. "Fine. Long before the Spinjitsu Master was born..."

...

The ninja had returned to the dojo, waiting for Sensei Wu to come back. They had been waiting for an hour, and they were getting worried.

"What's taking Sensei so long?" Kai asked, jumping onto a beanbag.

"I don't think he's coming back." Lloyd said, "Maybe he flew away and hid!"

"That's not like Sensei." Nya said.

"Maybe he was taken captive, like Sarah." Jay said, "What do you think, PIXAL?...PIXAL?"

PIXAL was sitting on the couch, forming balls of snow in her hand. Jay walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"That's pretty impressive." Jay said. PIXAL didn't respond, but the ball in her hand disappeared.

"Hey, you okay?" Jay asked.

"...no." PIXAL said.

"What's wrong?" Jay said. PIXAL looked up at him.

"...I'm scared." PIXAL said.

"Hey, Zane's going to be alright..." Jay said.

"It's not just about him!" PIXAL interrupted. "I _do_ love Zane, and I fear for his life, but...I may have only known Sarah for a few days, but she's the best sister I could ever have. If I lose her too..."

When Jay looked at PIXAL's face properly, he saw that she was crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't cry!" Jay exclaimed quietly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" PIXAL said, quickly wiping her eyes. "I just got a bit..."

"PIXAL, it's alright. It's fine to be sad. In fact, it's normal." Jay said. " I mean, anyone would be scared if they were in your shoes."

"But I'm not wearing any shoes." PIXAL said, looking down at her feet.

"It's an expression." Jay said. PIXAL smiled and looked at Jay.

"Thank you, Jay." PIXAL said.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kai asked.

Jay and PIXAL yelped and turned around. Kai and the rest of the ninja had been standing behind them.

"Umm...did you hear everything we said?" PIXAL asked.

"We heard enough." Nya answered.

"Where's Cole?" Jay asked, looking behind Kai.

"It seems like Lloyd is not present either." PIXAL said.

Kai and Nya looked at each other and ran out the door, PIXAL quickly overtaking Kai and Jay lagging behind.

"COLE! LLOYD! WHERE ARE...oh no!" Nya cried, looking at the ground in front of her.

"What's wrong?" PIXAL asked. Shaking, Nya pointed to the ground. PIXAL gasped.

Lloyd was lying on the ground, surrounded in blood. Nya ran up to him and tried to help him sit up. He was still alive, but barely.

"Lloyd, where's Cole?" Nya asked.

"We...spotted Yang. He...stabbed me...Cole was trying to...protect me...and he..." Lloyd groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Lloyd! What happened to Cole?!" PIXAL yelled. It was too late. Lloyd was already unconscious.

Kai and Jay ran out the door and saw Nya and PIXAL crowded around Lloyd..

"Oh no." Kai said. "What happened to Lloyd?"

"He was stabbed by Sensei Yang." Nya said, "The real question is, what happened to Cole?"

 _Well, that was the (slightly longer) chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Closet

_Welcome to Chapter 16, readers! I'll just get right into it. Enjoy!_

"Here's the med kit, Nya." PIXAL said, handing Nya a small bag.

"Is this all?" Nya asked, looking at the size of the bag.

"This is all I could find." PIXAL said.

"We're going to need some more bandages. Can you go to the Jamanikai Village and pick up some?" Nya asked.

"Okay." PIXAL said, walking out of Lloyd's room.

Nya carefully wrapped bandages around Lloyd's torso, stopping the bleeding. Lloyd's condition was stable, but they had to stop the bleeding _somehow_.

"Get some rest, Lloyd. You're going to need it." Nya sighed. She walked out of Lloyd's room. Kai and Jay stopped playing cards and walked up to Nya.

"Okay, I've patched up Lloyd, but he's probably going to be unconscious for a while." Nya said, walking out of Lloyd's room.

"Great, now that's another ninja down." Kai said.

"Alright, now we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room; COLE DISAPPEARED! We don't even know where he is!" Jay screamed.

"Hey, don't scream! You'll wake Lloyd up!" Nya hissed.

"This is serious, Nya! At least we know what happened to Lloyd, but for all we know, Cole's dead!" Jay yelled.

"Am I the only one who's getting a little bit freaked out with all the disappearances?" Kai asked.

"That's it! To calm you guys, I'll going to finding Cole!" Nya griped. She tried to walk out the door, but Kai and Jay blocked her way.

"Are you crazy?! You can't go alone! You'll disappear!" Jay cried.

"Ugh, fine! Just come with me if you want!" Nya groaned.

The three remaining ninja ran outside, summoned their elemental dragons and flew in the direction of Clouse's base.

"Let's just hope that Cole's alive..." Kai said.

...

Cole jumped off of his elemental dragon and it disappeared. After Sensei Yang had stabbed Lloyd, Cole saw red and gave chase. Sensei Yang disappeared before he could actually do anything, but Cole had flown to Clouse's base to find him.

Cole walked through the door and started walking through the halls.

"Alright, let's do this thing. Just need to find Sensei, Misako and Sarah, destroy the stupid generator thingie and get Zane's power source before things get any worse, all by myself, without being caught by the villains or touching fluids of any kind." Cole whispered to himself.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he hid behind a corner. General Kozu was patrolling the area.

"What am I thinking? I can't do all those things on my own!" Cole murmured as General Kozu disappeared out of sight.

Before Cole could recover, he heard even more footsteps behind him.

"Shiii...take mushrooms!" Cole muttered as he hid in the closest room, which turned out to be a utility closet instead.

Cole could hear talking coming from outside of the closet, so he opened the door slightly so he could hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean, there are only five?" Clouse yelled, "There were six altogether!"

"Well, Kozu said that when you were fighting, he saw blue shards in the junkyard boy's pocket." Sensei Yang said.

"Then he must have the last one. That stupid blue scum has interfered with our plans for the last time. Once I get my hands on the ninja, he'll be the first to die!" Clouse yelled.

"Jay!" Cole gasped.

Clouse spun around and Cole shut his mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Clouse asked.

"Hear what?" Sensei Yang said.

Cole held his breath and tried not to move. Clouse slowly walked towards the the closet.

"Gotcha!" Close yelled, throwing the doors open. Cole tried not to scream in fright.

"This is it...game over!" Cole thought.

Clouse looked into the closet in confusion. He shrugged and closed the doors, walking back to Sensei Yang. Cole opened his eyes.

"What the...is he really that dumb?" Cole said.

Cole looked at his hands. They were invisible. He broke out in a grin.

"Invisibility strikes again!" Cole whispered. "Maybe I should hide here for a bit longer..."

...

"Cole?! You here?!" Jay yelled, throwing open a closet door. Kai slapped a hand over Jay's mouth.

"Shut up, Jay! Do you want us to be caught?!" Kai whisper-yelled.

"You _both_ shut up!" Nya hissed.

Breaking into Clouse's base without Cole had proven to be a lot harder than anticipated. Jay eventually found a window, and they broke in. They just hoped the villains wouldn't notice the glass all over the floor.

"If we keep fighting, we'll never find Cole!" Jay said.

"Even if we don't fight, we might not find Cole anyway!" Kai said.

"Hey, WHATEVER HAPPENED TO OPTIMISM?!" Nya yelled.

'Shhhh!" Kai and Jay said.

"Oh, NOW you want to shut up!" Nya yelled.

"No, General Kozu!" Jay said, grabbing Nya and jumping into the closet with Kai.

The closet was pretty roomy, so they all could fit. They held their breaths as General Kozu walked past.

"Ow! Who kicked me?" Jay hissed.

"Sorry, that was me." Cole said.

"COLE?!" the ninja yelled.

"Shhh!" Cole whispered, becoming visible again.

General Kozu heard the yelling and turned around.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in here?" Kai whispered.

"I fell asleep! Then I saw Jay, but I didn't know it was him, so I kicked him!" Cole said.

General Kozu opened the closet door and saw all four ninja.

"*The ninja!*" General Kozu yelled.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" the ninja all screamed.

"RUN!" Cole yelled, running out of the closet. The ninja followed, but General Kozu grabbed Jay's collar.

"*You're not going anywhere!*" General Kozu yelled.

"Jay!" Nya yelled. She tried to run back to save him, but Kai grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"We have to go!" Kai yelled.

"NOOOO!" Nya cried.

...

PIXAL walked in the door, carrying bandages.

"Nya, I've got the...Nya?...Jay?...anyone?" PIXAL asked, looking around.

"...what did I miss?"

 _Aaaaaand that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading, and stay awesome!_


	17. Chapter 17: Too Late?

_AT LONG LAST, I HAVE UPDATED! Right, this is chapter 17! Enjoy!_

"...what did I miss?" PIXAL said.

PIXAL dropped the bandages on the kitchen counter and looked around. No one was there. PIXAL walked into Lloyd's room, and she was surprised to see he was awake. Well, his eyes were open, and he was looking at PIXAL.

"Lloyd, you're awake!" PIXAL gasped.

"Yeah...but everything hurts. I can't even lift my head off the bed." Lloyd groaned.

"It's good that you're conscious, but I need to ask you something. Where are the rest of the ninja?" PIXAL asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I think they may have gone after Cole." Lloyd said.

"They did what?!" PIXAL exclaimed, "And they haven't returned?"

"Well, no, not to my knowledge." Lloyd said.

PIXAL ran out of the room and out the front door. She whipped around to see if the ninja were there, but they weren't.

"Damn!" PIXAL mumbled. She looked at her hands, then at the ground in front of her.

"So I have an elemental power. Let's see if I have an elemental dragon." PIXAL muttered. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. Her hands started to glow and...

"Who am I kidding?" PIXAL scoffed, "The probably of having an elemental dragon is one to-OH MY GOD!"

PIXAL opened her eyes to see a huge purple and white dragon in front of her. She quickly jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Huh. Who would have thought. Well, I guess this isn't so BAAAAAD?!" PIXAL screamed as the dragon took off without her consent. It twisted and turned through the air in what seemed like random directions.

"Nice dragon, nice dragon, don't kill me!" PIXAL screamed.

Finally, when PIXAL felt like she was about to fall off, the dragon landed. PIXAL opened her eyes to see that the dragon had landed in front of Clouse's base. She sighed and jumped off of the dragon.

"Okay, that was rough, but I made it. Wait..." PIXAL said, turning to her dragon, "How did you know where to go?"

The dragon looked at PIXAL, shrugged (if that's possible for a dragon) and dispersed.

PIXAL sighed and walked towards the door. She tried to open the door, but it was obviously locked.

"Come on! I got this far, I can't be stopped by a locked door!" PIXAL exclaimed. With that, she punched the door. However, she didn't notice her fists were glowing, unlocking her element. The result was that that she punched it so hard it fell off of its hinges.

"Ow!" PIXAL exclaimed, shaking her fingers. She looked at the open doorway and slowly walked through it.

The hallway was empty, other than the door lying in the middle of it. PIXAL sighed and slowly walked through the doorway and crept down the hallway.

"Nya? Jay? Kai? Cole? Are you there?" PIXAL asked. No reply.

"Hello?! Nya?! Jay? Anyone!?" PIXAL yelled.

At that moment, a bunch of heavy footsteps came towards her. PIXAL sighed.

"Thank goodness. I've been looking everywhere for..." PIXAL gasped as General Kozu walked into view, holding Jay by the collar.

"PIXAL!" Jay exclaimed.

"*The girl!*" General Kozu exclaimed. PIXAL immediately broke into a run in the other direction, General Kozu trailing behind her. Luckily, General's Kozu's lack of speed balanced out his super strength, and PIXAL got away by ducking into the nearest room.

PIXAL listened to General Kozu's footsteps thunder past and eventually die down.

"Where are the rest of the ninja?" PIXAL mumbled.

...

"Hand over the pieces." General Kozu. Jay hesitated, but dug through his pocket and brought out some blue shards. General Kozu grabbed the shards and threw Jay headfirst into the dungeon.

Sarah was woken up by a loud thud. She opened her eyes to see Jay lying on the floor in front of her.

"Jay!" she exclaimed. Jay lifted his head off of the concrete floor and looked behind him to see the door shut.

"Crab!" he muttered. He looked at Sensei Wu, who looked more than a bit pleased that Jay was here.

"It's about time! I was thinking that we would never get out of here." Sensei Wu said.

"Umm, I'm trapped too." Jay said.

"No, as long as you're here, the villains will have no idea that you had the final necklace!" Misako said.

"About that...General Kozu took the shards." Jay mumbled.

"Crab!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, it's as I feared. It looks like we're going to have to go to Plan B." Sensei Wu sighed.

"Wait...Plan B?" Sarah asked.

"It still involves Jay, so we'll be able to do it." Misako said.

"What the plan, boss?" Jay asked.

"It's 'Sensei'." Sensei Wu said, "Jay will electrocute the plumbing with all his might, causing a power outage. The outage will temporarily power down the generator, incapacitating the villains."

"Incapawhat?" Sarah asked.

"Anyway, that will give us a chance to escape. Don't worry, I've already cut my chains, and I've done the same to Misako and Sarah." Sensei Wu said, holding up his hands.

"Wow, you did a lot while I was asleep." Sarah said, looking at her own hands.

"Wait, how did you do all that stuff?!" Jay exclaimed.

"I have a long white beard. I can do anything." Sensei Wu grinned.

"As for Zane?" Sarah asked, looking at Zane's body in the corner.

"We can use this opportunity to take back Zane's power source as well." Misako said, "I just hope it goes as planned..."

...

Nya, Kai and Cole were hiding out in the main hall.

"Okay, we need destroy that stupid generator before the villains get the chance to activate the spell. Cole, you distract them. Nya you...Nya?" Kai said.

Nya hadn't said anything since Jay was taken, but she looked miserable.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Cole said.

"How do you know that? Jay is gone. For all I know, he's dead now." Nya said.

Cole didn't say anything. He remembered what Clouse said about Jay beforehand.

"Okay, maybe he's going to die. But that can't stop us from defeating the villains, or at least trying." Cole said.

Nya managed a weak smile, but suddenly the lights flickered, and they were plunged into darkness.

"Okay, I've got a bad feeling about this." Kai said.

...

Clouse placed a piece of each necklace in slots in the generator, and put Zane's power source in the middle. General Cryptor pressed a few buttons on the generator and it started glowing an eerie purple. The glow hit all the villains and the lights went out.

Clouse opened his eyes, which were now glowing a bright purple.

"At last..." Clouse said.

 _Sorry this took so long. I promise the last five chapters will come faster. Either that, or they'll be longer. And yes, there will only be five more chapters, give or take an epilogue. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!_


	18. Chapter 18: Blackout

_Alright, this is where the s*** REALLY gets epic. With unlimited power and crazy purple glowing eyes, what will the villains accomplish? Find out...NOW!_

"Okay Jay. Zap it." Sarah said.

After a bit of searching, the group had found the power box. A quick zap and the power would go out altogether. Jay took a deep breath in and charged up his hand.

"Here we..." Jay never finished talking. Mainly because sparks flew out of the power box and they were plunged into complete darkness.

"Nice job, Jay!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Um...that wasn't me." Jay said.

"What?" Misako asked.

Sarah tried to walk around, but she tripped over Sensei Wu and collided with Jay.

"Does anyone have a light source of any kind?" Jay asked.

"Hang on..." Sarah said. She pressed a few buttons on her arm and The Weekend Whip started playing from a speaker on her hand.

"Seriously?" Jay said.

"Sorry. I pressed the wrong buttons." Sarah mumbled. She pressed another button and a small but bright light illuminated the room from the tip of her finger.

"Thank you, Sarah." Sensei Wu said, standing up.

"Now we can move around without accidentally killing each other." Sarah said.

"How did the power go out anyway? If Jay didn't electrocute the power box..." Misako said.

"THEN THE VILLAINS MUST HAVE SUCKED UP ALL THE POWER TO POWER THE GENERATOR! WE'RE TOO LATE!" Jay screamed. Sarah cringed at the volume of Jay's scream.

"Jay, we don't _know_ that." Sarah said, "Let's get out of this cell. Maybe we can turn the power back on."

Sarah walked to the locked cell door.

"Now...how are we going to open this door?" she asked.

...

Kai lit his hand on fire and the room was lit up by a weak yellow glow.

"Thanks, Kai." Cole said.

"What happened to the power?" Nya asked.

"No clue. Do you think it has something to do with the others? You know...Sarah and Jay?" Kai asked.

"I hope so." Cole said.

With Kai lighting the way, the three ninja walked down the hall. They weaved through the halls like a maze, trying to find some help.

Nya suddenly noticed a purple glow coming from one of the rooms.

"Guys, look." Nya whispered. She grabbed Cole and Kai and dragged them back to the door of the room.

"Nya, we don't have time to check out freaky glows coming from rooms." Cole hissed.

"Don't you understand? The others could be in here!" Nya said.

"Wait, don't!" Kai cried. It was too late. Nya flung the door open and ran in.

The villains looked at Nya, and she gasped. All of their eyes were glowing purple. In the middle of the room was a generator, with all the shards of the necklaces. In the middle was Zane's power source, now glowing purple.

Zane!

Nya decided to run for it and dashed out of the door. Clouse grinned and stretched his hand out.

When Kai and Cole saw Nya burst back out the door, they were relieved at first. But suddenly a purple glow surrounded her and she couldn't move.

"Nya!" Kai and Cole yelled.

Nya twisted and turned but she couldn't move.

"Kai, Cole, run!" Nya yelled.

"We can't leave you here!" Cole exclaimed.

Kai grabbed Cole and started running as fast as he could. Cole saw Nya growing further away in the distance.

Cole and Kai rounded a corner and jumped through a door. Cole tried to slap Kai in the face, but his hand went straight through it.

"Kai, she's your sister! We have to save her!" Cole yelled.

"Sometimes we have to listen to her as well. Look, if we had gone after her, we would have been caught too. We had no choice." Kai said.

Cole screamed in frustration and tried punching a wall, but his hand went straight through.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't a ghost! And sometimes I wish I had given Zane to the villains! He would have been killed either way! I just would have gotten something out of it!" Cole yelled.

"Cole, how could you be so insensitive?" Kai gasped.

"No, I should ask _you_ that!" Cole retorted, "How could you be so...pig-headed? What in Ninjago possessed you to say something so horrible to Zane?"

"Are we _still_ hanging onto that?!" Kai yelled.

"Yes, we are! Didn't your mother ever tell you that words hurt?" Cole said.

"My mother died!" Kai yelled.

"I didn't even know my mother, and I know not to do that!" Cole yelled.

Kai wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth. The message Cole had bludgeoned him with was slowly sinking in. Cole didn't know his mother, yet he had still turned out better than Kai had with a whole family.

Ouch.

"Look, Kai. I didn't want to say that, but I had to. You need to start thinking about other people for once. Just remember that, okay?" Cole asked.

"...okay."

...

PIXAL gasped when the lights suddenly went out, and everything went black. She turned on one of her built in flashlights (installed in the tip of her finger) and shone her way.

"What happened to the power?" she mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She gasped and ducked into the closest room. She held her breath as the footsteps got closer.

Sarah and Jay walked past the closed door, trying to find some help.

"How are we supposed to find the others?" Jay whispered.

Sarah saw the door open slightly, and she turned around. She nudged Jay and pointed to the door. They slowly crept towards the door.

PIXAL bit her lip as the footsteps grew even closer. Finally, the door was flung open. Two beams of light crossed with each other and distorted the face of the other. PIXAL screamed. Sarah screamed. Jay screamed.

Sarah slammed the door in PIXAL's face.

"There's a freaking monster in there!" Sarah yelled.

PIXAL recognised Sarah's voice and slowly opened the door. She saw Sarah and Jay and her face lit up.

"Sarah! Jay!" she exclaimed.

Sarah whipped around and saw PIXAL.

"PIXAL! You came back!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I did! I didn't want to just leave you there." PIXAL said, "How did you escape? And where's Sensei Wu?"

"He went off in another group with Misako. We thought that we could cover more ground that way." Jay said.

"Still, how did you escape?" PIXAL asked.

Sarah and Jay looked at each other. THey decided not to tell her what had happened.

"Do you know where the rest of the ninja are?" PIXAL asked.

"No clue. In the meantime, we better focus on finding the rest of the ninja." PIXAL said.

Now accompanied by PIXAL, Sarah and Jay ran down the hallway.

...

Nya was lying unconscious on the floor. Clouse kicked her aside and grinned.

"One down...four to go." Clouse said.

 _Okay, now I need your help. FOr my next story, I'm either going to write the story about the mirror (see one-shot no.6 for reference) or...a sequel to Return of the Mechanic! I just need your opinions. If you want to vote, leave it in the reviews. Stay catastic!_


	19. Chapter 19: Stop Fighting!

_Alright, Chapter 19 is here! Enjoy and VOTE! Return to the Mechanic sequel, or mirror story?_

"Yang, we must stop those ninja, and fast. If they come here looking for the girl..." Clouse said.

"Then we'll defeat them in a snap." Sensei Yang said. "They don't stand a chance against our newly acquired powers."

"I wish we could crush them already. Why can't we just go up to them and DESTROY them?" Samukai griped.

"We need to plan this out very carefully. One mistake and..." General Cryptor said.

"Who cares about plans? We're invincible!" Pythor yelled.

This stirred up the villains a bit, and they started yelling at each other, throwing insults and solutions to their problems at each other. It would have gone on like that forever if it weren't for Clouse.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Clouse screamed, "You all are out of your minds!"

This shut up the villains very quick. They immediately went silent and looked at Clouse.

"What is wrong with you? We have all the power in the world, yet you still choose to bicker over useless things!" Clouse ranted, "Did Yang bring together an alliance or a kindergarten?"

The villains stared at their feet, having no idea what to think when the lights suddenly came back on.

"The ninja. They must have turned on the lights." General Cryptor said.

"Overwhelming power is getting to our heads. We need to stop fighting if we're ever going to defeat them." Samukai said.

"Let'sssss settle this now. First villain to crush them all wins." Pythor hissed.

Clouse looked up and slowly grinned.

"Let's go destroy some ninja." he said.

...

"Thank you, Jay." PIXAL said, turning off her torch.

"Hey, I _was_ raised in a junkyard." Jay said.

"Strictly speaking, tripping over my foot and unknowingly electrocuting the emergency power box that was somehow in front of you is no sign of being a mechanic." Sarah said. Jay chuckled nervously.

Now not having to light their way with their torches, Sarah, PIXAL and Jay walked down the hall. However, Jay was starting to feel doubts about this whole journey, and he stopped.

"Guys? I'm not sure if we should keep going." Jay said, "What if they're already gone? I'm being serious, and I'm starting to think that this is all for nothing."

PIXAL and Sarah stopped and started at Jay.

"This from Jay? The endlessly optimistic, joke cracking clown of a ninja?" PIXAL asked.

"Dude, I just met you a few days ago and I _know_ that's not like you." said Sarah.

"I really mean it! Can _nobody_ take what I'm saying seriously?" Jay groaned.

"We _are_ taking you seriously, and I think there's a serious problem with you!" Sarah said.

Suddenly a streak of red and black zoomed down the hall, followed by what looked like...a purple fireball?

"Get out of the way!" the streak yelled.

"What the heck is that?" PIXAL exclaimed.

The fireball got closer until it finally hit. There was a loud bang, and two very fast running ninja crashed to the floor.

"Kai?! Cole?!" Jay exclaimed.

 _Five minutes ago..._

Kai and Cole slowly stepped out of the room they were hiding in. Kai lit his hand on fire and looked right and left.

"The coast is clear." Kai whispered, "Let's go, before we get caught."

The two ninja tiptoed out of the room warily. They slowly started creeping down the hall when Kai saw a purple glow out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Cole. When did you learn how to glow purple?" Kai asked.

"What did you say?" Cole asked, turning around to face Kai.

Kai realised Cole was standing in front of him, and he slowly turned around.

He came face to face with General Kozu, who's hand was glowing purple.

"Okay...I guess we're going to be going now...RUN!" Cole yelled.

Kai and Cole sped down the hall, but not before General Kozu threw a fireball at them. It went after them like a homing missile, even following them after they ducked a corner.

"When did they learn how to do _that?!"_ Kai exclaimed.

"I've got a feeling that we might be a tad bit too late to stop the villains!" Cole cried.

 _Back to now..._

"I think they're dead!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hold up, drama queen. They're alive." PIXAL sighed, crouching down to help Kai and Cole up.

Kai and Cole were in very bad shape. Kai had blood coming out of a huge gash on his forehead, and when PIXAL pulled Cole up he just crashed back onto the floor.

"Ugh, I feel like I went through a trash compactor." Cole groaned, slowly standing back up.

"What happened to you guys? And where's Nya and Lloyd?" Sarah asked.

Kai looked away from Sarah while Cole bit his lip. Neither of them answered Sarah's question until Jay electrocuted them both. Well, he tried, but he only hit Kai.

"OW! Okay, okay! Lloyd got stabbed, and he's possibly in a coma, and Nya was taken hostage by the villains!" Kai cried.

"WHAT?!" Jay screamed.

"Lloyd's not in a coma! He woke up when I was looking for you guys!" PIXAL said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah asked.

"We just bumped into each other! Do you think we'd just blurt it out as soon as we got together?" Cole asked.

"SHADDUP! YOU'RE MAKING MY BRAIN HURT!" Jay yelled.

...

Lloyd slowly landed his elemental dragon in front of Clouse's base. Since PIXAL had left, he had gotten more and more worried about the ninja's state, until he finally decided to go find them.

"Let's do this." Lloyd whispered.

 _Aaaaaand Lloyd's back! Anyway, that was another chapter, make sure to VOTE on the next story, and I see y'all later!_


	20. Chapter 20: Final Function

_I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've just had a lot of things going on, and I've been getting a bit distracted. Anyway, here's CHAPTER 20!_

Out of all the chaos, Sensei Wu and Misako had kept their head and slowly navigated the halls of the base. They had just turned a corner when they were suddenly interrupted by the yelling of a certain ninja echoing down the hall.

"Wu, what was that?" asked Misako.

"I believe it was Jay. It seems that this mission is tearing my ninja team apart." said Sensei Wu, "Perhaps I should talk to them."

"Talking to them wouldn't help. If anything, it would make it worse." said Misako.

"Then I'll have to go with my other option." said Sensei Wu, bringing out his staff.

"Wu..." Misako said, but Sensei Wu was already walking down the hall. Once he turned another corner he was greeted by all the ninja, Sarah and PIXAL, who were blowing up in each other's faces.

Sensei Wu quietly strolled up to Jay and whacked him on the head with his staff.

"OW!" yelled Jay.

"Sensei! You're back!" exclaimed Kai.

"I never left." he replied. He slowly looked around, eying all of the ninja. He suddenly realised someone was missing.

"Where is Lloyd?" asked Sensei Wu.

"Umm...about that..." Cole was interrupted by a loud scream that came from down the hall. It sounded horribly familiar.

"Oh, that must be him." Sensei Wu sighed, "For a second I thought..."

Sensei Wu never got to finish his sentence because the ninja dashed past him and towards the sound. Once they turned a corner they saw Lloyd, trying to hold off Pythor and stop the bleeding from his torso at the same time.

"Keep your hands off of Lloyd!" yelled Kai. He shot a fireball at Pythor who got hit straight in the head. Unaffected, Pythor turned around and saw all the ninja.

"Kai? Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Nya.

"Nope." answered Kai, "Let's get him!"

With that, the ninja attacked. PIXAL blasted ice at the ground and Pythor slipped. Then Cole pounded the ground, causing a small mountain to burst out of the ground and bash Kozu in the back of the head. Jay ran up to Lloyd.

"Are you crazy? Why'd you come?" asked Jay.

"I wanted to help." groaned Lloyd.

"Ninjago!" Sensei Wu cried as he spun into a golden tornado. He collided with Pythor and unleashed a fury of karate moves.

Outnumbered, Pythor collapsed onto the ground. But when the ninja surrounded him, he punched the ground. Purple cracks formed and the earth shook.

"How's he copying my power?" asked Cole.

'We have to get to the generator. Now!" yelled Sensei Wu.

The ninja immediately, and carefully, dashed down the hall away from Pythor. Soon he was out of sight, but they kept running.

"Where is it?" asked Sarah.

"It's the room with the creepy glowing light coming out of it!" yelled Kai, pointing at a room at the end of the hall.

The ninja flung the doors open and were met face to face with Clouse himself.

"Where are all the others?" asked Lloyd. Jay didn't answer, but he ran up to Nya, who was lying on the floor.

"Nya, wake up!" he yelled, shaking her. After a few seconds she coughed and opened her eyes.

"Jay?" she asked weakly, "How'd you escape?"

"That doesn't matter now." Jay said, hugging her.

Sensei Wu marched up to Clouse, who took a step back.

"Deactivate the generator." commanded Sensei Wu.

"And give back Zane's power source!" Sarah added.

Clouse looked at all the ninja looking at him and smirked.

"Okay." said Clouse, throwing up his hands.

Clouse walked over to the generator and placed his hand over a big red button.

"One push and it'll turn off." said Clouse.

PIXAL eyed Clouse warily. She knew that Clouse wouldn't surrender that easily. She spotted a sign over the button.

 _ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT: PUSH BUTTON_

"Don't let him push the button!" PIXAL yelled, "He's going to kill us all!"

It was too late. Clouse pushed the button.

Immediately the generator blew up, and a huge purple crack formed in the ground. Immediately everyone fell in, including Clouse.

"What's happening?!" yelled Kai.

"The end had finally come! I've activated the self destruct sequence...of all of Ninjago! Soon the resulting explosion will swallow Ninjago and kill everyone! If we can't have Ninjago, no one can!" Clouse yelled.

 _THE END (of this fanfic) IS NEAR! Will Ninjago be doomed for all time? Where the heck are the Elements of Winter Day and Night when you need them? Find out...next time!_


	21. Chapter 21: Winter Night

_Hey readers! If anyone wants an update on the status of my stories, you can read my profile. It'll show upcoming stories and update status on my existing stories. Alright, I'll stop babbling and get on with the story!_

Sarah watched helplessly as the ninja and Clouse were sucked deeper into the portal with her. The void was getting larger, and it was sucking the base up with it.

"What do we do? How do we stop this?" yelled Sarah.

"I don't think we can." Sensei said, "I believe this may be the end."

"What? No! This can't be real!" cried Sarah.

"It's more than real! The end of Ninjago may be today!" PIXAL yelled, "The more things that the void sucks in, the bigger it gets! It'll cause Ninjago to collapse on itself!"

"We don't know how to stop it! For now, we have to survive for as long as we can in this void!" yelled Cole.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" screamed Jay.

...

The villains felt an earthquake shake the floor, and they leaned against the walls.

"That fool! He activated the self destruct sequence!" yelled General Cryptor.

The ground beneath the villains crumbled, and they fell into the void.

"What was that imbecile thinking? He'sssss going to kill us all!" hissed Pythor.

The villains fell deeper into the void and were surprised to come face to face with their old enemies.

"Clouse! What are you doing with the ninja?" yelled Samukai.

"Now's not the time! We need to stop the void from growing!" shouted Kai.

"This is all my fault! I never should have sided with you! I never should have let revenge become my motive!" Sarah yelled, glaring at Sensei Yang.

"We're all at fault here. This, all of this, happened as a result of our own foolish actions." said Misako.

That hit everyone right where it hurt. For a second everyone shut their mouths and looked at each other.

"Maybe I could have been less pig headed." said Kai.

"Maybe I could have freaked out less." said Jay.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so...revenge thirsty." Sarah said.

PIXAL grabbed Sarah's hand.

"At the end of the day... I'm happy to die alongside my sister. Even a sister who nearly killed me...on several occasions." said PIXAL.

Sarah managed a weak smile. The moment was interrupted by a laugh from Clouse.

"How precious. Could you cut the sappy act and let me have my moment?" Clouse scoffed, "Ninjago will be destroyed, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

Sarah saw red. Suddenly, she felt another searing pain across her hand. She looked at her hand. The cyan blue burns that she got before were glowing brighter than before, lighting up the dark void.

PIXAL's hand suddenly started glowing silvery white again. She looked around and saw that all the ninja's elemental levels were rising.

"I have an idea! It's risky, and I don't think anything good is going to happen, but it's the only idea I have at the moment!" yelled PIXAL.

"I'm open to suggestion! Anything is worth a shot!" yelled Cole.

"Combine the elements! The resulting implosion will counteract the pull of the void, restoring everything back to the way it was!" yelled PIXAL.

"English, please!" screamed Jay.

"Shoot you elements at each other, and they'll combine to destroy the void and restore everything!"

The ninja all looked at each other, then at PIXAL. Without a second thought, they did as she said.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Energy!"

"Lightning!"

"Water!"

"Winter Day!"

A bright glow lit up the void. It was strong, but not strong enough. The light was dimming.

"It's not working!" yelled Nya.

PIXAL looked at Sarah, then at her hand. The burns were now glowing a navy blue.

"Sarah, it's you!" PIXAL cried, "You're the element of winter night!"

Sarah looked at her hand and it glowed brighter than ever. The navy glow left Sarah's hand and combined with the other elements.

There was a blinding flash and everything went white.


	22. Chapter 22: Finale

_Well, here it is. The final chapter. I'm keeping it simple here. Thank you all so much, to all who enjoyed this story, and all who didn't. This wasn't my most favourite story to work on, and I had to go on unmentioned hiatus a few times, but I've persevered and brought you a 22 chapter story. I don't know how or why, but I did._

Sarah woke up.

The first thing she noticed was that she was staring directly up at the sky, the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and sat up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

She looked around and saw that she wasn't in Clouse's base anymore. In fact, the base was GONE. She was lying in the clearing where it all began (you know, the one in Chapter 10?), surrounded by the rest of the ninja, who seemed to be waking up as well.

"What...happened? Did we win?" asked Kai.

"Well, we're alive, aren't we?" Cole said, "I think we won."

Clouse quickly got on his feet ad started to run. Jay spotted him and quickly zapped him.

PIXAL sat up and looked around. When she placed her hands on the ground to support herself, they touched something. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were resting on a small pile of multi-coloured shards. The necklace shards.

"But...if the necklace shards are here, then where's..." PIXAL trailed off when she realised...he was there. He was alive. And he was looking directly at her.

No words for necessary. PIXAL got to her feet and sprinted up to Zane, who was nearly thrown back when she pulled him into a hug. Zane just sat there as PIXAL burst into tears.

"...could somebody catch me up on what I missed?" asked Zane.

The rest of the ninja were rounding up the villains. Without a Plan C, they had no choice but to let the ninja catch them. What else could they do?

"To be honest, that was a pretty help assed plan. I could have thought of a better one in my sleep." said Nya.

The villains said nothing, but they cast seething glares at each other as the ninja rounded them up. Cole glanced over at Zane, PIXAL and Sarah and smirked.

"You know, I was going to tackle Zane when I saw that he was back, but maybe I guess I have to save that for later." said Cole.

"Why?" asked Jay.

Cole pointed a thumb at Zane and PIXAL, who were kissing for the first time. As for Sarah, she was retching behind PIXAL's back.

...

It was just another day in Ninjago. The ninja were throwing a huge party celebrating yet another defeat of their enemies. Zane was standing on the balcony, outlooking Ninjago, still trying to process the fact that he missed so much. General Cryptor must have been lonely.

He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. Before he knew it Kai was standing next to him, looking out into the distance. They stood in awkward silence before Kai broke it.

"Zane?" said Kai.

"Yes, Kai?" said Zane.

"What's it like? You know, when you're dead." asked Kai.

Zane was quite taken aback by this question. That was the last thing he would expect out of Kai. However, since he didn't want to be rude, he answered Kai.

"Well, it feels...cold. Not like the cold bothers me. It just feels lonely. It's pitch black, cold as ice and you can't remember anything. Who you were, how you died or where you were. You were basically blank. Probably for reincarnation, if you believe in that."

"Did it feel that way when you defeated the Overlord?"

"No. The coldness remained, but I was in the Digiverse. I didn't actually die then. My soul remained in the Digiverse. That's how I still remembered most things. When Clouse...killed me, I felt actual death for the first time. Since I'm a nindroid, I thought that wouldn't be possible."

Kai started to feel more than a bit bad. Mainly because it was his fault Zane got killed. Then he decided to do something he should have done a long time ago.

"Zane...I'm sorry."

Zane turned around to face Kai. He smiled.

"It's alright, brother."

...

"Sarah, do you have to go?" asked PIXAL.

Now that her work was done, Sarah was leaving, much to PIXAL's dismay.

"Sis, I'll be fine. I'll get an apartment in the city or something. Maybe get a real job." said Sarah.

"But you could stay here! We have a spare room if you want it. Sensei Wu could teach you how to use your element and everything!"

Sarah looked PIXAL in the eye. PIXAL genuinely wanted her to stay. Finally she sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay. But if I get out of control..."

"Don't worry, Sarah! Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

Sarah managed a smile as PIXAL dragged her back into the dojo. Maybe it was going to be nice living with the ninja. However, one thought remained in her mind.

"PIXAL...does Cyrus come to visit?"

 _Alright. That's it. Thanks for reading! (unless you just skipped to the end.)_

 _~CraftyNinjaCat13_

 _Oh yeah, and I'll be starting Return of the Mechanic 2 after my Halloween special. See my profile for details. In the meantime...that's all, folks! =^w^=_


End file.
